Blue Infection VI El balance del Amor y el Erotismo
by TempanoDeHielo
Summary: El destino llama al encuentro fortuito... Oh, espera, no fue tan fortuito. ¡Y fue amor a primera vista! Aun así, ambas chicas tienen heridas de viejos amores ¿Serán capaces de superar el pasado para formar un futuro feliz? "Me aceptarás... ¿Cierto?"
1. Chapter 1

**BLUE INFECTION VI**. El balance del Amor y el Erotismo.

Capítulo I. La rosa que cayó en el invierno; un error colorido

El tedio que llegaba con el medio día era especialmente abrazador en ésta ocasión, las horas pasaban lento en el salón de música y había un ambiente bastante extraño en todo el lugar.

Dejó su violín sobre uno de los amplios pupitres y asomó por el enorme ventanal, el conservatorio solía ser un lugar alegre pero durante las vacaciones de invierno lucía mortalmente sombrío, pocas personas se quedaban en él y solían ser los estudiantes del comité estudiantil y lógicamente, su presidenta, junto a algunos directivos.  
Ciertamente ella era una señorita bastante seria y pocos conocían su risa, en realidad la solían etiquetar como a una persona fría… Detrás de todos esos mitos fundados en apariencia únicamente… Sí, ella era fría.

Uno a uno llegaron los miembros del comité y tomaron sus asientos en el pequeño salón, de todos, ella era la única que iba ahí por amor, amaba tocar sin que nadie la perturbara pero ese día algo era diferente.

La reunión comenzó y como siempre, ella mantenía la frialdad, su amiga de toda la vida la miró algo extrañada ansiosa por preguntar qué ocurría, aunque, sabía perfectamente que ella no le diría, que tendría que esperar.

Los minutos pasaron y los avances bajo la administración de la joven mujer eran notorios como siempre, al terminar la aburrida junta nuevamente asomó por el ventanal, preguntándose cuánto tardaría en superar aquello.

-No deberías torturarte de esa manera. –Afirmó Himeko. –Hoy habrá una fiesta… -Sacó de su bolso un papel, una invitación a una enorme fiesta que se celebraría a unas calles de la casa de la chica con coletas.

-No me siento con ánimos, gracias, de cualquier manera. –Contestó algo indiferente. –Eres muy amable.

No insistió, la miró con algo de tristeza y puso el papel en una de las bancas cerca de ella. –Dejo la invitación por si llega a interesarte. –Salió de ahí, sin siquiera recibir la mirada de la chica.

Mientras los segundos se iban de sus manos como agua resbalando por sus dedos, empezó a hacer un frío terrible, el viento como amante enloquecido golpeaba a las ventanas del lugar y eso, ese ímpetu, le encantaba.

Guardó su violín antes de irse y por un segundo miró la invitación, no le caería mal el distraerse un rato pero, no se sentía con ánimos de soportar a otras personas.

La guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su saco por si acaso y salió de ahí.

La vereda que llevaba a la entrada principal del conservatorio era increíblemente larga, en el paseo de ello, mientras las hojas caían, pereciendo ante quien deseaba arrebatarles lo que cubría con pudor su desnudez, su cabello se agitó, su lacia melena danzaba al ritmo del viento y la briza invernal erizaba su piel.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con su madre preparando la comida, avisó que había llegado y fue a su habitación.

Se quitó la bufanda y se dejó vencer sobre la cama, se abrazó de una de sus enormes almohadas y sin querer la tristeza la invadió nuevamente.

Se puso los auriculares y empezó a escuchar música, mala idea…

Una hermosa canción empezó a sonar, el ritmo era completamente armónico pero el violín que hacía compañía le provocaba un vacío en el pecho. La letra de la canción traía a su mente antiguos sentimientos y estos la martirizaban.

"…_Empecemos desde el principio, si te tomo de la mano para que éste efímero milagro que alcanzamos no se destruya… Estarás a mi lado por siempre…"_

Empezó a llorar silenciosamente hasta que su dolor ya no le permitía el privilegio del silencio. Su piel se erizaba con cada batir, con cada nota y con cada palabra y mientras se estremecía, notó lo sola que se sentía.

Se levantó y arrojó los auriculares como si de un objeto ardiente se tratase, entró corriendo al baño y se miró en el espejo que había ahí, acarició su reflejo en el espejo y lloró aun con más fuerza.

¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué no era tan fuerte como siempre? ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que salir tan mal? ¿Por qué se sentía tan incapaz de solucionarlo?

Se odió por un segundo y golpeó su puño contra el lavamanos.

Salió de ahí e hizo algo que nunca había hecho, sacó su amado violín del estuche, con un tanto de violencia, sin la delicadeza habitual.

Empezó a tocar, mientras las lágrimas mojaban la hermosa y delicada madera, sus dedos no se detenían y su mano derecha tocaba más rápido de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Como si quisiese que en esa relación de amasiato entre su violín y ella…Ambas fuesen destruidas.

Los tonos agudos profundizaron en su cabeza y sintió que la presión que su pecho retenía estaba por estallar.

Fue así como dejó sus manos caer al tiempo que ella misma caía sobre sus rodillas.

Su madre escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, sabía que su hija se sentía mal, pero sabía que forzarla a hablar no era lo mejor.

De pronto en un arrebato de ira y consumida por la desesperación, golpeó el piso con sus manos, mientras su voz empezó a sonar fuerte en forma de tristes gritos y llanto de decepción.

Fue cuando la mujer entró por la puerta y la abrazó con fuerza, ella nunca había llorado en brazos de su madre pero no soportaba en ésta ocasión. Su madre acarició su cabello intentando calmarla, sin soltarla y sin titubear ni un poco.

Los segundos le sirvieron para desahogar sus sentimientos, pronto se separó del abrazo y miró a su madre. -¿Vamos a comer ya?

-Sí. –Acarició sus mejillas mientras ladeaba la cabeza y la miraba con ternura. –Hice tu comida favorita.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, o si quieres salimos a comer.

-Me gustaría salir… -Admitió limpiando sus propias lágrimas. –Quiero comida china.

-Entonces date un baño, ponte tu mejor abrigo y sonríe, iremos a cenar. –La mayor sonrió y se levantó del suelo, revolvió los cabellos de su hija y salió de ahí bastante preocupada.

Así lo hizo… Se puso una falda de holanes color negra, camisa blanca, pantimedias y zapatillas negras. Un abrigo color negro completaría el atuendo.

Cuando fue donde su madre para que se fueran, la mayor la miró como niño al que no le cumplen el capricho. –Parece que vas a un funeral. –Le quitó el abrigo negro y le puso un abrigo rojo, ese era el abrigo favorito de su hija.

Acomodó los cabellos de la menor y le puso un poco de labial rojo, en un tono realmente bajo sólo para que no pareciese muerto andante. –Gracias, mamá.

Salieron de la casa y tomaron el tren, bajaron dos estaciones después sin que la chica recordara que cerca de ahí ocurría la fiesta, el restaurant al que su madre planeaba llevarla, estaba enfrente del lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Estaban formadas en la fila cuando una de las compañeras de la chica, entre ellas Momokino se acercaron a ella. -¡Por esto no quisiste venir a la fiesta!

-Básicamente. –Contestó algo seria.

-¿Te habían invitado a una fiesta? –Preguntó su madre. –Pudimos haber ido juntas. –Dijo en broma.

-No, no tengo muchas ganas de una fiesta. –Forzó una sonrisa para sus compañeras y luego miró el lugar de la fiesta, había mucha gente, desistir fue una buena idea. –Pero por favor disfruten su fiesta.

-Eres una asocial Mei. –Comentó una chica.

-No le hables así a la presidenta. –Repicó otra entre dientes.

-No es como si Mei las fuera a golpear. –Rio su madre, no es como si ella supiera que era más bien por el gran respeto que sentían esas chicas hacia su hija.

Su madre y las otras menores bromearon y la chica de cabellos negros se distanció por unos segundos mirando hacia el cielo, su mirada se tornó algo melancólica hasta antes de que a base de cosquillas la hicieron reírse.

Se despidió de sus compañeras y Himeko se abrazó de ella en un intento por reconfortarla a lo que la presidenta correspondió el abrazo pero con menos intensidad.

Y entraron a cenar, la comida de ese restaurant era increíblemente buena.

Y… Desde otro punto de la historia…

La rubia se levantó y se enredó en sus sábanas, bostezó y posteriormente se sentó en la orilla de la cama, por las mañanas su cabello ondulado parecía el de un león.

Sería un día emocionante, tras la práctica de baloncesto iría de compras con sus amigas y luego iría a una fiesta que había estado esperando por semanas enteras, la había invitado una vieja amiga y era una oportunidad perfecta para verse.

Se metió a la ducha mientras cantaba una canción, cantaba pésimo pero le ponía mucho sentimiento, la casa estaba llena de vida siempre que ella estaba ahí.

Había algo que amaba además de la carrera que estaba por tomar, y eso era el baloncesto.  
Aunque era una mujer realmente pequeña era muy buena en ello.

Las compras fueron algo excepcionalmente emocionante en esta ocasión, empecemos con que Yuzu ama las compras en especial si se trata de ropa, por ende la señorita no podía tener dinero en las manos porque a los cinco minutos ya lo había gastado en algo que no necesitaba en realidad.

Sólo iba a comprar la ropa que usaría en la fiesta y bueno…

Tres pares de zapatos, varias remeras color azul y otras cosas se invitaron solas al carrito de compras.

La ansiedad la devoraba mientras jugaba con su cabello intentando encontrar el peinado que le favoreciera mejor, no es como si realmente quisiera impresionar a otros pero el asunto de la fiesta le emocionaba, al final de cuentas –como siempre. –En una actitud muy "sólo se vive una vez", acomodó su cabello como siempre y marcó las ondas de su cabello con varios productos, se miró al espejo y sonrió satisfecha por el resultado.

Salió de ahí con el bolso colgando en uno de sus costados después de despedirse de su madre y al caminar por la ciudad, varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuántas cosas? ¿Podría decirse que era algo insensible a las personas? Sólo había una persona a quien protegía a cada momento, quizás dos, y ambos eran familia.

Su introspección la llevó a concluir que quizás, sí, ella se estaba alejando en ese sentido de las personas, tal vez sólo no quería que la hiriesen de nuevo, o quizás en serio esa clase de cosas le habían dejado de importar.

Siguió caminando ahora con esa idea en mente y analizó cada persona por la calle, se preguntó cuántas de esas personas eran quienes decían ser o si acaso mentían a cada momento.

El viento acarició la desnuda piel de sus brazos y ésta se erizó. Quizás debería ponerse el abrigo, era bastante friolenta pero en ese momento, el frío le resultaba reconfortante.

Como el verano que cubre de calor cada centímetro de tierra, la rubia era siempre el centro de atención a donde iba, el cabello rizado, los ojos coquetos y la tierna sonrisa cautivaban a todo aquel que la miraba.

Caminaba ligera, como el andar de los olvidados por el tiempo y con la diferencia, de que ella una marca en la memoria de la persona que se cruzara con ella.

Como si el viento fuese su cómplice, los cabellos dorados enmarcaban su cara en un sutil juego de cortesía.

Llegó al lugar y pudo distinguir a sus amigas, agitó una de sus manos y se acercó hasta ellas, comentando idioteces y cosas que realmente a nadie más que a ellas les importan.

Los minutos pasaron fuera del lugar de la fiesta, no querían entrar aun pues esperaban a alguien. -¿Cómo fue que obtuviste boletos para esto?

-Bueno… ¿Ven a esa chica de allá? –Preguntó Matsuri (La amiga de Yuzu) señalando a Himeko Momokino. –Ella fue la que me dio boletos.

Yuzu miró a la chica por unos segundos cuando ésta cruzó la calle, la siguió con la mirada por unos segundos y volvió la mirada hasta sus amigas, intentando recuperar el hilo de la conversación. –Ajá sí es ella. –Comentó alguien.

-¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó la rubia.

-De la tipa que le gusta a Hime.

-¿Es lesbiana?

-Según ella no. –Dijo Matsuri riendo. –Pero todos sabemos que con Mei se descontrola.

-¿Mei? –Cada vez más confundida cuestionó.

Matsuri la tomó de los hombros y la giró en dirección a una pelinegra que se había apartado de sus amigas, el aire misterioso de la chica capturó la atención de Yuzu, pero hubo algo…

Sus labios.

Con suerte la chica del otro lado de la calle no lo notó, pero no pudo dejar de ver esos labios que lucían suaves y carnosos, con el pulso acelerado y un poco sonrojada quiso saber el nombre de una desconocida.

Cuando la chica rio, algo se rompió en Yuzu quien se puso notablemente nerviosa y desvió la mirada a otro lado, vio a Himeko abrazarla para luego cruzar la calle de vuelta ahí y las ansias la consumían. Se acercó a Matsuri y hablaron sobre que Mei no aceptó porque tenía una salida para cenar con su madre, sí, se notaba que le gustaba a la chica de coletas raras en forma de perforadora, esa expresión, el tono de voz…

Seguramente estaría enamorada de ella.

Entraron a la fiesta y no fue lo que la rubia esperaba, todos los que se acercaban lo hacían con la intención de coquetear y eso le parecía ante todo, bastante patético y aburrido.  
Sin embargo y a pesar de eso, no podía ser grosera con esas personas, cuando Yuzu llegaba a ser ruda y brusca con otros, generalmente era cuando estaba cansada de terquedades e insistencias sin sentido.

Y… Además de todo, en su mente se repetía el instante en que vio los labios de la que creía se llamaba Mei, o quizás era sólo un sobrenombre o un diminutivo. Cerró los ojos por un momento y la escena le provocó ansiedad, y así, terminó por morder sus propios labios y cubrirse la cara avergonzada como una niña pequeña. –Creo que alguien está emocionada. –Comentó Matsuri casi gritando en su oreja por el ruido tan fuerte del lugar.

-¿Qué? –El grito de Matsuri la desconcentró de la frágil escena que se repetía en su mente. -¿De qué hablas?

-Yuzu mordía sus labios con tanto deseo… Si me deseas sólo tienes que decirlo podemos ir a mi departamento. –Comentó con picardía para luego soltar una risa un tanto cínica. –Nadie sabrá nada.

Soltó una risa en un tono un poco más fuerte y le dio un golpe en la nariz a su amiga. –No es eso, por milésima vez, Matsuri Mizusawa...

-Salgamos. –Jaló de la mano a Yuzu hasta sacarla del lugar de vuelta a la entrada principal y se recargó en uno de los muros. –Qué cansado es esto.

-Sí, no pensé que todos estarían tan desesperados.

-Sí lo sabías no te hagas tonta. –Contestó entre risas.

Entonces vieron a la pelinegra de abrigo rojo salir junto a su madre del restaurant.  
La rubia no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, a ella, su forma de caminar, y esos labios que la tentaban a pecar, incluso de lejos lucía hermosa. –Sí… -Ni siquiera supo a qué contestaba que sí, sus labios se movieron en automático.

-¿Sí qué? –Miró en dirección a la mirada de la rubia y se encontró con la fría mujer. -¿Te gusta?

-Es muy hermosa.

-Y es lesbiana con v de versátil.

-¿Qué? –Bien ese chiste le sacó una pequeña risa. -¿Con qué de qué?

-Ajá, Mei ha tenido varios novios pero todos sabemos que es más lesbiana que tú y yo juntas. Y es versátil. –Canturreó mientras le guiñó el ojo a Yuzu y luego rio con ese clásico cinismo. –Podrías intentar acercarte a ella aunque he escuchado que es fría como un pedazo de hielo.

-No te creo… Y no soy lesbiana. -Dijo sin dejar de prestar atención a la forma de caminar de la mujer. –Se ve linda.

-Y podría ser tu hermana. Y ajá, yo tampoco soy lesbiana.

Ese comentario llamó de inmediato la atención de Yuzu quien le dirigió la mirada un tanto confundida. -¿A qué vino ese comentario?

-Su apellido es Aihara, como el tuyo. ¿O hablas de que sigues en el closet?

-¿En serio? No soy lesbiana sólo me gustan algunas mujeres.

-Ajam por eso no has querido a ninguno de tus novios nunca y babeas por mí. –Se mordió el labio inferior. –El incesto suena tan sensual si te involucra a ti.

-Eres una maldita rara. –Le dio un pequeño empujón a la chica. –Creo que iré a casa.

-No puedes ir a tirarte a Mei hoy, iba con su madre y la idea de un trío que involucre a alguien mayor ya no es tan sexy. –Dijo riendo en tono sarcástico. –Eso no es suculento cariña.

-Ésta fiesta es aburrida. –Comentó Yuzu haciendo un puchero y caminando por la acera, lejos de Matsuri. –Mañana hablamos.

-Si quieres el número de Mei me avisas y yo lo consigo. –Gritó, pensando que quizás fue algo indiscreta. –O… Algo así… -Bajó las manos resignada y soltó un suspiro. –Eres una rara Yuzu-chan…

Camino a casa intentó deshacerse de la idea de conseguir el número de Mei Aihara, era curioso mencionar su propio apellido en ese contexto.

Llegó a casa y saludó a su madre que veía t.v. junto a su padre, entró a su cuarto y gradualmente se despojó de la ropa hasta quedar en paños menores, se sentó en la alfombra y tomó el móvil, no era ni siquiera media noche y había vuelto de la fiesta, vaya jodida decepción.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y examinó el techo con la mirada, hizo un puchero y pataleó un poco, bien dicen que cuando planeas mucho algo, sale peor.

Cerró los ojos en medio de su rabieta y esos labios de nuevo aparecieron en su mente, abrió los ojos de golpe y se sintió intimidada por ese recuerdo, acarició su labio inferior con sus dedos índices y un suspiro nació de su boca entre abierta, miró el móvil y tras segundos de pensarlo, llamó a Matsuri. -¿Sí? ¿Yuzu-chan? ¿Me invitarás a pasar la noche contigo?

-Maaaatsuri… -Dijo nerviosa. –En realidad quería saber si tú… Podías…

-Ya te lo conseguí, pero tendrás que besarme para que te de su número. –Interrumpió. –Aihara Mei… ¿Te dicto ya?

Ya teniendo su número, sólo era cuestión de hallar un motivo para poder hablar con ella, muy nerviosa lo guardó entre sus contactos y dejó el móvil en el suelo, mirándolo con insistencia y preguntándose qué pretexto debía usar, antes de darse cuenta estaba completamente agotada de tanto meditarlo.

Pasaron los minutos, y los minutos formaron horas mientras la rubia se quedó dormida, despertó temblando de frío apenas cubierta por la sábana que debió jalar medio dormida para cubrirse de la gélida madrugada.  
Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose cuando había sido la última ocasión en que sus padres la habían llevado hasta la cama y la habían arropado, restándole importancia a eso se levantó y se sentó en la cama, le dolía la espalda baja y su trasero hormigueaba. –Maldito sea todo. –Dijo bostezando, tomó el móvil y se fue a dar una ducha.

Encendió el estéreo a todo lo que daba y cantó un concierto para los shampoos y cepillos de dientes, ellos no querían escuchar pero no tenían otra opción.

Salió de la ducha con la toalla en la cabeza y con un conjunto rojo, se tiró en la cama y abrió el móvil.

Si hubiese estado tomando café lo habría escupido, el contacto que estaba abierto desde la noche anterior era el de Mei Aihara, se puso inmediatamente nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer simplemente arrojó el móvil al suelo, como si éste le quemase las manos.

-¿Yuzu? –Llamaron a la puerta. –El desayuno está listo. –Comentó su hermano menor. –Cuando puedas ve, mamá dice que vamos a salir.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, tenía una cita ese día. -¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-Iremos a buscar una escuela donde puedan enseñarme a tocar piano. –El menor desvió la mirada algo sonrojado. –Por favor vístete.

La rubia se auto escaneó con la mirada para luego mirarlo algo apenada. –No entres a mi cuarto.

-Pero yo no… -No le dio tiempo de repicar para cuando había cerrado ya la puerta. –Eres algo rara a veces…

Llamó a Matsuri para cancelar, se puso un pantalón corto y una camiseta blanca, unos tenis bastante cómodos y revolvió su cabello, ella no era la clase de chica que demoraba horas arreglándose para salir al súper mercado o esas cosas, francamente le daban pereza tantas "falsedades".

Bajó al comedor y miró a su madre bastante confundida. -¿A dónde iremos? –Sus padres y su hermano lucían bastante formales, prestando atención a ello.

-Saki quiere entrar a un conservatorio. –Dijo su padre dándole un sorbo a su taza de café. –Y vamos a buscar uno. Ahora ve a cambiarte… Ya.

-¡Es demasiado joven!

-Tú estás en prácticas desde los 6 Yuzu-chan. –Comentó el menor. –Es justo, yo tengo 8.

-¡Será renunciar a gran parte de tu vida! –Repicó la rubia con ademanes exagerados. –Esos niños son unos amargados y unos aburridos.

-Yo no creo que lo sean. –Contestó nuevamente el niño. –Además hay niñas muy linda… -Dijo entre dientes. –Quizás cuando me visites…

Yuzu soltó una risita bastante incómoda y cubrió la boca de su hermano. –Tienes razón suena como una buena idea.

Sus padres se miraron extrañados por unos instantes y luego se encogieron de hombros. –Vete a cambiar la ropa. –Insistió su madre.

-Pero no, hoy me siento algo cansada.

-Sabes lo que opinamos de ello. –Su padre la miró algo severo.

-Lo sé. –Acarició su nuca. –Pero no pueden presionarme con eso toda mi vida, soy algo mayorcita.

-Pues no te comportes como una niña. –El adulto se puso de pie y llevó al fregadero su taza de café. –Como sea, igual tenemos que irnos.

-Te congelarás con esa ropa. –Dijo su madre negando con la cabeza.

Salieron de la casa y recorrieron un camino que llevaría a un conservatorio que más que un conservatorio, parecía una mansión embrujada, en cuanto Misaki lo vio agitó emocionado las manos. -¡Yo quiero, yo quiero!

Por su parte, Yuzu sólo soltó un suspiro y pensó en lo aburrido que sería todo eso.

-Dicen que nos va a recibir la presidenta estudiantil y uno de los directivos, tal vez podamos conseguir que la presidenta le de clases a tu hermano, dicen que es buena.

-Seguramente es una aburrida con cara de pocos amigos. –Comentó sin dejar de mirar a la ventana. –Esa clase de personas que sólo hablan de cuerdas y esas vainas que no entiendo.

-Tú eres la amargada. –Dijo el niño. –Amargada amargada amargada.

Yuzu le revolvió al cabello y luego rio. –Desearía poder esperar en el auto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II. El destino juega Cartas marcadas.

Bajaron todos juntos después de atravesar una larga vereda rodeada de árboles, era casi como si éstos fueran manos esqueléticas dispuestas a raptarlos.

Llamaron a la puerta y los recibió un joven que no pasaba de los veinticinco años, cabello negro y profundos ojos color café, vestía bastante formal y tenía una sonrisa bastante cálida. –Ustedes deben ser la familia Aihara. –Comentó amablemente. –Los estábamos esperando. –Hizo una reverencia invitándolos a pasar.

-Es un placer conocerlo. –El padre de Yuzu estrechó la mano del hombre. –Es un honor que nos recibieran para la entrevista.

-Bueno ya saben, el conservatorio en invierno está bastante solo, no es ninguna molestia recibir a un interesado en aprender más y desarrollar su talento. –Miró a Yuzu y esbozó otra odiosa sonrisa. -¿Tú eres quién desea entrar?

-No no no. –Interrumpió su madre riendo. –Ella es deportista, le gusta el baloncesto.

-Lo amo, es mi hermanito quien desea entrar aquí.

-Oh. –Dijo el hombre un tanto serio. –Bueno, no todos somos buenos en la música. –Se agachó al niño mirando con indiferencia a Yuzu. -¿Tú eres quien será un orgulloso estudiante del conservatorio Carlo Broschi?

-¿Qué significó eso? –Preguntó Yuzu tras varios segundos. –Bueno, no todos tienen la fuerza para ser deportistas.

El comentario hizo que el mayor la mirase nuevamente. –Algunos no tienen la delicadeza suficiente para hacer vibrar un instrumento. –El tono de su voz fue un claro reto. –Algunos tienen manos demasiado ásperas para ello pero se balancea con su increíble talento de perseguir un balón como si de caballos salvajes se tratasen.

-Oh no lo dijiste. –La expresión de la rubia se volvió un tanto severa a lo que sus padres sólo rieron un poco.

-Estoy bromeando señorita. –Dijo el hombre mintiendo. –Todos tenemos un algo qué hacer y en lo que somos buenos así que no es necesario que se enfurezca por ello.

-Usted no actúe como si quienes fueran músicos fueran dioses.

-Lo somos. –Dijo alguien desde la escalera. –Nosotros engendramos el amor y la pasión en sonido. Damos a luz a la esperanza y la desesperación que desencadenan increíbles sentimientos al ser escuchados. Eso, es el trabajo de un dios. –Acomodó su cabello antes de mirarle y se quedó estática por unos segundos. La rubia era realmente linda.

Cuando Yuzu le dirigió la mirada se quedó por completo congelada, era la pelinegra del otro día, se sonrojó y se puso increíblemente nerviosa.

-Mei, estás aquí. –Dijo el joven sacándola de su trance con una palmadita en los hombros. –Son la familia Aihara.

Desvió la mirada hacia los padres e hizo una reverencia. –Aihara Mei, presidenta estudiantil y violín principal de la orquesta Carlo Broschi.

-Hemos escuchado maravillas de ti. –Comentó el padre de los rubios, Yuzu, no podía moverse aun.

Mientras sus padres hablaban con Mei y el otro sujeto, el joven Misaki tomó de la mano a su hermana y la pidió que se agachara. –Ella es hermosa ¿verdad? –Preguntó refiriéndose a Mei.

-Lo es. –Susurró.

-Quiero que sea mi novia.

El comentario hizo que Yuzu se erizara como un gato enojado. –Eres muy joven para pensar en esas cosas.

-Creceré y seré el esposo de Aihara Mei.

-Tú también te apellidas Aihara… -Sonrió algo incómodo y agitó el cabello de su hermanito.

-¿Entonces ella está casada conmigo?

Yuzu rio nuevamente con cierta incomodidad cuando el pequeño miró hacia atrás de ella, de inmediato se incorporó y miró en la misma dirección. –Me han dicho que te entretenga mientras ellos dan el recorrido. –Comentó la peli negra intentando calmar sus nervios y disimulando a la perfección esos confusos sentimientos.

-¿Acaso piensan que me perderé o algo como eso? –Preguntó en un intento de ser sarcástica.

El niño la miró como si la matase y negó con la cabeza, yendo donde sus padres que en ese momento lo esperaban para irse junto con el otro miembro de CB.

-Quizás es eso. –Afirmó comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras. -¿Vienes?

Yuzu empezó a seguirla y continuaron en silencio por unos segundos más. –Debí quedarme en el auto. –Bufó entre dientes.

-¿Crees que los músicos somos unos ordinarios? –Preguntó sin mirarla.

-No quise decir eso, me refería a que realmente no es como si ustedes fuesen mejores que los deportistas. No es como si ningún artista lo fuera o si los deportistas fuesen mejores.

-Soy un asco en la mayoría de los deportes. –Afirmó ella. –Sólo sé equitación y tiro con arco, ah, y soy bastante buena en ajedrez.

-También sé montar, no es muy complicado.

Ante eso Mei río. –Si crees que es sencillo hacer una conexión tan profunda con otro ser vivo, tal vez tú nunca podrías tocar un instrumento musical.

-Ustedes no tocan a otro ser vivo. –Dijo algo molesta, deteniendo el paso y cruzando los brazos. –Tocan objetos de madera con cuerditas y eso.

Mei se detuvo en seco. -¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó, sonaba algo distante. -¿"Cuerditas"?

-O teclas.

Mei se giró hacia ella y caminó en su dirección con paso bastante firme, los tacones provocaban un profundo eco. Yuzu se sintió un tanto intimidada y caminó hacia atrás. –La conexión entre un verdadero artista y su instrumento es realmente complicada. El instrumento es parte de uno mismo al tocarlo, es como hacer el amor con él o ella, y me supongo que te ocurre lo mismo con tu balón de baloncesto. –Ladeó la cabeza, estaba a punto de acorralar a la rubia contra un muro. –No es un simple objeto inanimado.

Yuzu se concentró en recobrar la calma. -¿Te pregunté? –Contestó en tono sarcástico.

Mei detuvo su paso y por unos segundos, Yuzu creyó que la mataría pero en lugar de eso la mujer de cabellos negros sonrió levemente. –Te pegaré por preguntar.

Continuaron caminando, subieron varias escaleras y recorrieron lugares bastante tétricos hasta llegar el último piso y a punto de abrir la puerta para dejar que Yuzu viera lo que había en el último piso, Mei hizo una pequeña pausa, la miró, y posteriormente empujó la puerta.

La luz deslumbró por unos instantes a la rubia, sus cabellos se volvieron más claros al ser acariciados por los rayos de sol.

El último piso era algo parecido a un jardín. -¿He llegado al cielo? –Preguntó en un tono bastante sarcástico.

-Es mi jardín secreto. Cuando llegué aquí empecé a traer flores hasta llenar todo esto. –Admitió, era curioso como a pesar de ser fría, en ese momento había cierto grado de dulzura en la voz de Mei.

-Me gustan mucho las flores. –Comentó la rubia, cuando miró en dirección de Mei estaba le estiraba la mano, mostrando el dorso de la misma. –No te voy a besar la mano.

-No, pégame por preguntar si te gustan las flores. –Dijo aun seria para luego soltar una pequeña risa.

Yuzu rio sarcásticamente. –Eres muy graciosa.

-Lo sé. –Era en verdad cómico, porque Mei era realmente seria la mayor parte del tiempo.

La rubia analizó todo el lugar con la mirada, cerca de la orilla de la enorme reja del lugar, había una banquilla, las enredaderas cubrían gran parte de la reja de ese lado y Yuzu fue a sentarse, dando un amplio suspiro y sacudiendo los hombros, aun bastante nerviosa por la presencia de la mujer de cabellos negros.

Por su parte, Mei tampoco estaba del todo tranquila, desde que vio en un primer momento a la rubia algo dentro de ella se movió, como un pequeño terremoto en su pecho, era increíblemente hermosa pero a pesar de lo deslumbrante de ella, el dolor seguía presente.

O eso creía, el mirar a la rubia con sus aires de indiferencia le hacía pensar en algo distinto al motivo de su penar, sin darse cuenta, se sintió menos sola.

-¿Qué me ves, soldadita de plomo? –Preguntó Yuzu sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Nada, eres muy guapa. –Dijo sin querer mientras acariciaba un chinensis hermosa que reinaba en su sección. –Es decir…

-Gracias. –Interrumpió llevando la mirada al suelo. –También tú lo eres…

Los tintes rosas en las mejillas de ambas y la forma tan distinta de reaccionar era algo gracioso de presenciar, el silencio se abrió paso por unos segundos entre ambas hasta que el móvil de Mei comenzó a sonar. -¿Aló? Sí. Estamos en el Edén… -Continuó tras una breve pausa. –Sí, ya vamos hacia allá. –Colgó el móvil y lo guardó en su saco. –La entrevista ha terminado.

-Ya veo. –Comentó con falso orgullo. –Tienes un lindo jardín del Edén.

-Lo sé.

-Llévame con mis padres antes de que me de alergia por estar en un lugar como éste.

-¿Desprecias acaso mi jardín? –Cuestionó fingiendo que eso la había herido.

-En realidad hablo del conservatorio en general.

Mei soltó una risa bastante seca. –Te dará alergia porque nunca has estado en un lugar tan bueno como éste.

-Quisiera ver eso. –Se puso frente a Mei con una expresión de reto, fue grande su impresión al tener que levantar la mirada para verla, eso la hizo sentir nerviosa, sólo un poco y la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás. –Eres demasiado alta pero no va a detenerme ese detalle.

-No soy tan alta. –Comentó caminando a las escaleras. –Tengo una altura promedio.

-YO, tengo una altura promedio, tú eres una jirafa.

-Es mala idea llamar de ese modo a quien podría hacer que te perdieras en éste enorme lugar.

-No lo harías.

-¿Tú juras? –Preguntó para luego reír, la sonrisa que se dibujaría en sus labios haría que Yuzu no pudiese mirarla a la cara, definitivamente, tenía ganas de besar a la presidenta. -¿Pasa algo?

-No.

-¿Por qué te quedaste callada entonces?

-Quizás tu presencia me molesta.

-No te preocupes por ello… -Los tacones eran especialmente escandalosos en ese pasillo tan estrello. –Ya te vas.

-Sí… -Suspiró, sinceramente no quería irse. -¿Te llamas Mei?

-Sí. –Dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Eres muy hermosa…

Mei se quedó estática y se giró hacia ella, la miró y una de sus cejas se arqueó en un gesto bastante seductor. –También lo eres, Yuzu… -Acarició la mejilla de la rubia y miró hacia los labios de ésta. –En serio lo eres.

Nació ese sutil jugueteo que fue roto por el compañero de Mei. –Es tarde ella debe irse.

-Lo sé. –Mei no dejó de verla. –Es sólo que le dan curiosidad las instalaciones, aunque le dará alergia estar en un lugar tan impresionante…

-Qué graciosa es usted, señorita presidenta.

-Ya vamos para allá, sólo deja que le muestre el reclusorio. –Expresó Mei aún bastante seria. –A lo mucho diez minutos, Shu.

-Dale. –Comentó el chico bajando las escaleras.

-¿El reclusorio? –Preguntó confundida al sentir como Mei la tomaba de la mano y la obligaba a caminar. -¿Me vas a encerrar?

-Dudo que cedas ante los efectos de ese lugar. –Afirmó.

Abrió una de las puertas del corredor y obligó a Yuzu a entrar, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargó en ella. -¿Qué es éste lugar? –Preguntó algo asustada la rubia, el lugar estaba oscuro.

-Es una biblioteca, aquí hay sólo literatura, le llaman el reclusorio porque no hay persona que salga de aquí con el corazón completo, una parte de él se queda aquí, siempre.

-¿Por qué creíste que no encajaría aquí?

-Por tu forma de expresarte no me parece que seas muy apegada a éste tipo de cosas.

-Te equivocas, me gusta mucho leer, aunque no lo parezca. –Admitió. -¿Podemos encender la luz?

-No… -Susurró moviéndose en la oscuridad. –Deberías seguirme… -Comentó en un tono muy bajo de voz.

La iluminación del lugar le impedía verla así que la petición se le hizo realmente estúpida. –Pero no puedo verte.

-Sólo sigue mi voz. –Yuzu instintivamente se giró en dirección a la voz y la dueña de ésta que se escurría entre los estantes de la biblioteca.

El jugueteo siguió por unos segundos más. -¿Por qué está tan oscuro en éste momento?

-Porque a veces me oculto para tocar en la oscuridad, especialmente en vacaciones. –Dijo Mei, estaba más cerca de lo que Yuzu creía que estaba. –Es más tranquilo para mí.

-Me vas a provocar un paro cardíaco. –Intentó seguirla, pero su vista era realmente mala y chocaba constantemente. –Te lo juro.

-No soy tan espantosa. –De pronto se escuchó un sonido tras de Yuzu, se giró en esa dirección y la luz de una lámpara hizo brillar sus ojos.

Mei se recargó en el escritorio sobre el que había puesto la lámpara. –Si dejo todo oscuro quemarás la biblioteca sin darte cuenta.

-Es imposible no ver el fuego. –Dijo acercándose a ella, el aspecto de la peli negra era verdaderamente tentador bajo esa luz.

-¿Lo crees? –Su mirada recorrió completamente a la rubia que caminaba hacia ella, la razón de ambas parecía no coordinar con sus acciones y la chica de cabellos azabache no despegaba la mirada de la mujer que parecía salir de la oscuridad.

-Es imposible ocultar algo que quema, que arde en medio de la oscuridad. En especial si te guía con su voz… -Dijo sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba diciendo.

Mei arqueó una de sus cejas bastante sorprendida por el comentario, los labios aparentemente suaves de la rubia le tentaron a besarla, a besar a una persona que tenía a lo mucho una hora de conocer, y aunque había hecho eso muchas veces antes, en el momento no le parecía lo más apropiado dados los sentimientos que en su interior no dejaban de pelear.

Miró a la rubia y con cierto grado de peligro a la distancia entre ambas, dio un paso al frente, se mordió un poco el labio inferior y concentró la mirada en los labios de Yuzu.

Ésta evadió su mirada, no porque no quisiese verla, sino porque no sabía cómo tomaría la extraña que la besara de la nada, tampoco sabía cómo tomaría ella misma el sentimiento de quererla besar de un momento al otro si para empezar, ella no estaba del todo segura de su orientación sexual.

La rubia mordió sus labios de un modo un tanto discreto, las pupilas se dilataron al mirar a Mei y un leve sonrojo se hizo presente. –Tenemos que irnos. –Dijo Mei en voz baja.

A punto de darse la vuelta para salir de ahí, la rubia le tomó la mano y le impidió avanzar. –No quiero que te vayas… -Mei se giró hacia ella y miró sus ojos para luego mirar sus labios. –Aun no. –Y en ese momento, casi pudo ver los labios moverse en cámara lenta.

La cercanía aumentó cuando ambas se tomaron entre los brazos, en un tonto intento por calmarse se abrazaron y los sentimientos sólo se hicieron más intensos, pronto Mei se acercó a la oreja de Yuzu. –Si esto sigue así querré besarte… Y no puedo…

El corazón de Yuzu se aceleró tanto que la peli negra casi podía sentirlo. Se separaron con lentitud, los labios entre abiertos estuvieron a punto de chocar hasta que al mirarse a los ojos, algo las detuvo.

Mei sonrió levemente. –Debemos irnos… ¿No? –Preguntó Yuzu separándose por completo.

-Espera. –La tomó de los hombros y los ojos color púrpura apuntaron a los ojos color esmeralda.

Una de las manos de Mei fue hasta sus propios labios, los labios que lucían especialmente rosados en ésta ocasión, dos de sus dedos los acariciaron y Yuzu casi tiene un paro cardíaco en ese momento, pero… Cuando sus piernas estuvieron a punto de derretirse, fue cuando Mei presionó un poco más sus dedos contra los labios, como si depositase un beso en ellos y acto seguido, puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Yuzu, deslizándolos un poco.

La rubia se sorprendió y dejó los labios entre abiertos, Mei ladeó a cabeza y la miró con cierto grado de frialdad.

Ésta vez no se opuso a cuando la pelinegra apagó la lámpara y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola. -¿Vienes?

Caminó estáticamente hasta donde estaban sus padres quienes lucían complacidos con el lugar.

Saki miró la expresión de su hermana y después miró a Mei, hizo un pequeño puchero y soltó un suspiro.

-Me alegra que les guste el conservatorio. –Dijo orgulloso Shu. –Esperamos Misaki pueda empezar en cuanto terminen las vacaciones de invierno.

-Así será. –Dijo el niño emocionado.

El niño hablaba como si de un adulto se tratase, desde los cuatro años Misaki había sido todo un parlanchín, cosa que a Yuzu le gustaba porque su hermano era una de las personas con las que resultaba más fácil hablar, a pesar de su edad parecía entender cosas que muchos adultos parecían no poder procesar de ninguna manera posible.

Aun sin estar consciente ni de su nombre, Yuzu se despidió de Shu, cuando Mei tocó su mano para despedirse, la rubia se puso color ladrillo y dijo en un intento de ser sarcástica. –Tendrás que pagarme los gastos que la alergia me hará pasar.

Mei soltó una pequeña risa y a continuación asintió con la cabeza. –Sí, disculpa, no esperábamos que hubiese una persona alérgica a la majestuosidad.

Los padres de Yuzu rieron y le dieron una palmadita en los hombros a su hija. –Mira que te ha vencido.

-Mei es muy lista. –el joven Misaki le arrebató la mano de la peli negra a su hermana y besó el dorso de la mano de la mayor, ante esto la mujer sólo sonrió algo apenada, eso en verdad le había incomodado mucho.

-Bueno, es un placer. –Dijeron ambos padres estrechando la mano de Mei. –Esperamos en algún momento Misaki pueda tomar clases con usted señorita Aihara.

-Será un honor. –Afirmó la chica.

Y en todo el camino de regreso siguió pensando en la acción de Aihara Mei, realmente quería besarla, no quería soltarla pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus mandatos.

-Parece que te impresionó el conservatorio. –Soltó su padre. –Es un buen lugar, podríamos pedir una entrevista para ti.

-Quizás te vuelvas aún más refinada. –Continúo su madre. –Aunque la presidenta me dio mala espina…

-A mí también. –Dijo el mayor en un aire algo preocupado. –Algo me dice que…

-Mei es perfecta. –Interrumpió el menor. –Es como una princesa y será mi esposa.

Yuzu de nuevo se erizó como un gato enojado. –Eres muy joven para pensar en eso. –Tras de decir eso soltó una risa algo incómoda y pensó en las palabras de sus padres. -¿No les agradó la presidenta?

-Es guapa y todo pero… No sé, algo no me cuadra en ella.

-Apenas la conocen, no deberían juzgarla. –Bufó algo molesta. –Son demasiado prejuiciosos a veces.

La conversación terminó con ese comentario y en cuanto llegaron a casa la chica se encerró en su cuarto y se tiró a la cama, rodó una o dos veces como una persona madura que sabe controlar sus emociones y abrió el móvil, buscando el contacto de Mei.

¿Debía? ¿Podría? ¿Luciría como una acosadora? ¿Cómo explicaría haber conseguido el número? ¿Se estaba complicando demasiado las cosas?

Cerró el móvil y lo arrojó al suelo como ya era costumbre, meditó un poco y llegó a una simple conclusión.

Tenía hambre.

Pasaron dos o tres días y la ansiedad la devoraba viva, quería preguntarle a sus padres cuándo irían nuevamente al conservatorio pero supuso que se vería bastante obvia y eso no era conveniente, no quería otra pelea con sus padres por su "enfermiza" atracción hacia otras mujeres.

Pensó que para relajar su estrés, un poco de baloncesto sería una gran ayuda y en definitiva lo sería, juntó a sus amigas y quedaron esa misma tarde para jugar.  
Aunque, el pronóstico del clima parecía querer evitarlo, aparentemente habría fuertes tormentas ese día Yuzu no lo creyó, el cielo estaba completamente despejado.

Tomó el tren y llegó a la enorme cancha, levantó sus brazos al cielo y por un segundo el sol la bañó en toda su gloria, hasta que, de poco en poco, se empezó a nublar.

Se juntaron alrededor de 10 chicas, entre ellas Himeko y Matsuri, pero justo antes de empezar a jugar una pequeña gota de agua cayó sobre uno de los desnudos hombros de Yuzuko. –Joder.

Se quedaron estáticas en la cancha a la expectativa de lo que la capitana dijera. –Cerca de aquí hay una cancha con techado… Podemos ir. –Comentó Matsuri. –Aunque sería interesante verlas a todas con sus camisetas mojadas. –Una pícara sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y miró a Yuzu. –En especial a ti.

-Deberíamos de ir.

-Incluso podemos ir al gimnasio del conservatorio, no lo usamos casi nunca y es un buen lugar para hacerlo. –Dijo Himeko hacia Yuzu. –Podemos tomar el tren está a una o dos estaciones de acá.

-Me parece buena idea.

En cuanto dijo esto, Himeko sacó su móvil y llamó a algún número, la rubia observaba su comportamiento. La chica no dejaba de moverse y casi agitaba los brazos de emoción, estaba roja y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No entendió lo que le ocurría así que sólo soltó un suspiro y levantó los brazos, la leve llovizna era verdaderamente refrescante. Incluso podrían jugar ahí.

-Yuzu… -Susurró Matsuri llamándole.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó algo indiferente.

-Es tu oportunidad de lucirte.

-¿Eh? –Matsuri decía cosas raras en ocasiones. -¿De qué hablas?

-Himeko, acaba de invitar a Mei a ver nuestro juego anti estrés. –El tono sarcástico de ésta en la siguiente frase sería bastante cómico. –Impresiónala con tus cualidades de macho alfa, es tu oportunidad.

-Oye Matsu… -Empezó la oración en un tono bastante triste. –Himeko… ¿A ella le gusta Mei?

-Sí, es bastante obvio, la conoce desde hace mucho en realidad, es como si fuese su hermana y por eso precisamente es que la lesbiana con v de versatilidad sensual no quiere acá ajá con ella. –Ni siquiera hablando de eso la cínica expresión de su rostro desaparecía, era bastante extraño considerando la aguda voz de Matsuri. –Aunque parece que Momo no pierde las esperanzas con ella.

-Bueno, Mei es bastante guapa… -Comentó mientras agachaba la mirada. –Y Himeko parece una buena persona.

-¿Desde cuando tienes moral? –Preguntó colgándose de ella. –Eres LA chica para Mei, hazla salir del closet. Bueno… Mejor la empujas, se meten y me cuentas qué pasa.

Tomaron el tren y ella no podía dejar de pensar en las extrañas circunstancias, miró a Matsuri y se preguntó si en verdad ésta se había olvidado de sus sentimientos hacia ella, Matsuri había sido su primer amor, la primera persona a quien había amado y su primera vez en muchas cosas.

¿Realmente era tan fácil observar solamente? ¿Sus sentimientos tan intensos en serio eran ahora sólo amistad? ¿Era un trato mudo en el que ambas se protegían a la espera de un futuro en común?

Como fuese, Matsuri era ahora la persona en quien más confiaba, conocía más de Yuzuko que la propia Yuzu, su pasado, su presente, quizás su futuro era algo predecible para ella.

No importaba el sombrío pasado en el que la propia rubia había llorado mucho por ella, había un algo entre ellas, un lugar donde ambas tenían oportunidad de volver.

Luego estaba… Luego estaba Kyoko…

¿En qué momento sus sentimientos se revolvieron de esa manera?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III. Cherry in Blue I; Baile de dos tiempos

-Me gustan las cerezas azules. –Comentó pintando otra de las esferas. -¿A ti no?

-Son lindas. –Era increíble, incluso hablando de algo que él no entendía, Mei no dejaba de llamar su atención. -¿Quieres una taza de té? –Preguntó levantándose de la enorme silla y aflojando un poco su corbata.

-No me caería mal, que sea té…

-Rojo, lo sé. –Dijo el joven interrumpiendo y guiñándole el ojo a la mujer de cabellos negros. –No tardo.

Shu salió de ahí y Mei se puso de pie, caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación y miró el cielo, amaba las ocasiones así, sentía un especial afecto y atracción hacia las tormentas, a veces se imaginaba que había personas sobre las nubes tocando instrumentos celestiales, que las tormentas eran un concierto tocado por las manos del universo en la Tierra. Soltó un suspiro y abrió las ventanas, serían sólo unos segundos, el fuerte viento agitó su cabello y una inocente risa salió de los pálidos labios. Ni siquiera notó cuando Shu entró, éste se quedó unos segundos observándola y no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía, de pronto, un ventarrón más fuerte voló los papeles del escritorio, de inmediato Mei soltó otra risilla y cerró la ventana, acto seguido se recargaría en ella.

-Shu… ¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí?

-Acabo de llegar. –Mintió para luego poner las tazas en el escritorio y agacharse para recoger los papeles, Mei se acercó e hizo lo mismo. –Así que ¿Te gustan las tormentas?

-Mucho. –Acomodó su cabello tras de su oreja sin mirar al hombre. –Las tormentas son hermosas, majestuosas, es como ver a una hermosa reina caminar por un palacio, haciendo ruido con sus altos tacones.

Por un segundo, Shu pensó que se refería a sí misma. –Eso suena atractivo.

-Lo es. –Una sonrisa fue esbozada por ella, mientras el chico buscaba su mirada, la mujer se levantó y puso los papeles en el escritorio, tomó su taza de té y tomó asiento en una silla enorme y acolchonada, dio un sorbo y dejó que el aroma del té penetrara en sus sentidos.

De pronto el móvil de Mei comenzó a sonar. –Creo que deberías contestar.

-Y que lo digas. –Suspiró y contestó la llamada del móvil. –Sí, claro… ¿En cuánto? –Preguntó, aparentemente sin mucho interés. –Vale, ahí estaré.

-¿Tu madre?

-Ella no me llama casi nunca. –Dijo algo seria. –Es Himeko, traerá a algunas amigas a las canchas de nuestro conservatorio.

-¿Tenemos canchas?

-Sí, en el gimnasio obviamente, casi nunca las he usado para lo que debería pero he estado ahí, los instrumentos suenan espléndidamente en ese lugar, deberías llevar tu trompeta.

-¿Van a jugar cuando está por empezar una tormenta?

-¿Acaso hay momento más perfecto para eso? –Preguntó guiñándole el ojo y avanzando hacia la puerta.

Fue tras de ella pero no tuvo el valor de caminar a su lado, en lugar de eso hizo lo que había hecho desde años atrás, seguirla, siempre cuidando sus espaldas y siendo fiel a la promesa de estar con ella.  
Tenía la esperanza de que un día, ella mirara por sobre su hombro y lo encontrara, que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía y correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

Cuando salieron, él abrió su paraguas e invitó a Mei a caminar junto a él, quizás después del partido o lo que fuese podrían ir juntos a casa, sabía que la mujer no vivía lejos de ahí y podría acompañarla, incluso si su casa estaba en dirección opuesta a la suya.

Ella rechazó el caminar bajo la lluvia de su lado, ella usó su propio paraguas y caminó sin siquiera titubear, dejándolo a la expectativa, las medias se le estarían mojando seguramente y había comenzado a tiritar, pero parecía gustarle mucho esa sensación, el aliento que parecía vapor salía de sus ahora más pálidos labios.

Quería decirlo, moría por confesarle que había estado enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía cómo lo tomaría ella. –Oye… Mei… -Intentó a decir.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-Yo quería decirte algo y…

-Mira, es Momokino. –Dijo algo emocionada, en realidad, esa emoción no se debía a su amiga sino a la rubia que iba entre ese grupo de personas. De pronto recobró la atención en Shu. -¿querías decirme algo? –Esta vez se giró hacia él y sonrió levemente.

-Eh, puede esperar. –Afirmó con un tanto de tristeza.

-Entiendo.

Y ella caminó hacia el grupo de chicas, saludó a su amiga y Shu se quedó sin moverse, observándola de nuevo, sólo eso.

-¿Akira? ¿No te vas a acercar? –Gritó Himeko. –Anda, no te comerán.

Himeko y Shu nunca se habían llevado bien, quizás por los sentimientos de ambos esto era algo difícil, ambos habían sido amigos de Mei desde hace mucho tiempo aunque Himeko había llegado poco después que Shu.

El peli negro se acercó hasta ellas y se puso al lado izquierdo de Mei, hizo una reverencia. –Akira Shu, es un gusto.

-Oh Shu, qué galante. –Dijo Momokino en burla.

Arqueó la ceja mirando a Himeko y parecía que había rayos entre ellos, centró después sus ojos en Mei y notó que miraba con cierta insistencia a una persona, al dirigir su mirada hacia el mismo punto, le hirvió la sangre. -¿Yazu?

-Yuzuko, para ti. –Comentó la rubia sin mirarlo, distante y no muy concentrada en iniciar una pelea con él, no podía mirar en su dirección, Mei estaba al lado y esa mirada de ojos púrpuras le congelaba la sangre.

-No podemos quedarnos bajo la lluvia. –Interrumpió la violinista continuando su camino. -Muévanse. –La mayoría de las presentes callaron ante esa voz y miraron a Himeko como recriminándole el haberlas llevado con esa gruñona.  
Caminaron tras de Mei y llegaron hasta el gimnasio que tenían una fachada en color azul celeste, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta de par en par para que ellas pasaran y a continuación hizo una leve reverencia. –Todo suyo.

Recorrió rápidamente a todas las personas presentes hasta que ojos se detuvieron en la rubia, ésta se sonrojó y se volteó a otro lado fingiendo indignación y orgullo.

Mei soltó un suspiro y fue a sentarse a las banquillas, Shu corrió prácticamente a sentarse a su lado y Himeko no podía quedarse atrás. -¿Has tomado hoy tu té? –Preguntó Himeko.

-Claro, yo lo preparé. –Contestó Shu con una sonrisa forzada.

-Entonces no estaba bien preparado seguramente. –El duelo de sonrisas y miradas hipócritas entre ambos era como un partido de ping pong para cualquier persona distinta de Mei. –Deberías ir a mi casa Ai-chan, te prepararé un té mejor que el de Akira.

-¡No me ofendas pequeña rata! –Gritó finalmente Shu. -¡Mi té es tan bueno como el tuyo!

-¡No me grites bastardo!

-Cállense. Me estresan. –Dijo Mei sacando un pequeño termo plateado. –Parecen perros y si van a ladrar no lo hagan cerca de mí.

Sin mirarlos se sirvió un poco de té, el vapor indicaba que estaba caliente.

La calidez del líquido recorrió su garganta, una profunda satisfacción apareció en su pecho.

Yuzu observó por unos segundos más preguntándose si esa actitud era común en ella o era sólo una actuación mal elaborada. -¡Momokino ven a jugar! –Gritó finalmente, en un intento de distraer su atención de Mei.

Himeko le dirigió una última mirada de odio a Shu y caminó al lado de Yuzu. –Lo siento, tenía qué hablar con ella.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro y vio de reojo a la violinista. –No te preocupes.

Había un secreto no tan secreto, Mei y Himeko sí fueron novias por un corto periodo de tiempo, lo que atrapó a Mei de la joven de coletas en forma de perforadora, fue definitivamente esa voz, tenía una voz hermosa que desde el primer momento capturó la atención de una violinista que esperaba a una alumna de intercambio, mientras el instrumento de ambas se mezclaba, Mei supo que era amor…

Pero, nunca se dijo que todo el amor tenía que ser de tipo romántico.

El partido avanzaba y por eternos instantes, se preguntó si no era cruel lo que Himeko tenía que vivir a su lado, un amor correspondido pero de distintas maneras.

Aunque, era más cruel la historia de Shu, que la había amado desde el primer momento que la vio… ¿Y cuál era su destino?

Verla sufrir una y otra vez por personas cuyos rostros no conocía, verla enamorada y no saber qué hacer cuando esa chica de cabellos azabache llegaba llorando, Shu era de las únicas personas en quienes Mei podía confiar del todo, y Akira sabía que si ella se enteraba de sus sentimientos, no sería capaz de contarle nuevamente sus tristezas, eso le dolía a Shu.

Quizás, era sólo un eterno masoquista enamorado de una masoquista en muchos sentidos de la palabra.

¿Cuántas personas habían cruzado por su vida y por sus besos? Una lista de personas sin nombre conocido para ella se extendía sobre su cuello y sus muñecas.

Pensativa, se sintió perturbada por sus recuerdos y conmovida por las memorias que se esforzaba en borrar, había tres nombres importantes, más que cualquier otro…

Y debía forzar su mente a que fueran sólo eso, nombres.

-Oye… ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Shu confundido al verla tan distraída. -¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

-No es necesario, en realidad, estoy bien. –Afirmó, sus ojos siguieron a las chicas que corrían, la chica de cabellos de sol atrapó su atención por la increíble pasión con que jugaba. –Creo que esto es más interesante de lo que esperaba.

-¿Tú? ¿Halagando a un deportista?

-Sí, sé que suena increíble pero… -sus ojos se concentraron en ella y aun cuando vestía una expresión bastante indiferente, su corazón latía con rapidez. –Ella se mueve a un ritmo como el de una sinfonía, es como un tigre con una mirada aguda y…

-¿Ella? –Interrumpió.

-Quiero decir… -Se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, Shu no sabía que Mei sentía una fuerte atracción por las mujeres que, francamente, era algo más que una simple atracción para follar por unas horas. En un tonto intento de no continuar mirando a Yuzu y que fuera algo obvio, lo miró a él a los ojos. –Ellas.

-Ah. Ya veo… -Nervioso por la atención de la mujer, miró a las chicas que parecían gacelas. –Francamente creí que esto te aburría como a mí.

-Lo hacía. –Se puso de pie con esa conversación inconclusa y caminó a la puerta del gimnasio, metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y encontró un par de esas esferas. -Cerezas azules…

Un franco juego de miradas enfrascado en otros pequeños y crueles juegos, el amor, el despecho y la decepción se alojaban en sus corazones y lo que se avecinaba, era algo peor que una simple tormenta.

-¡Me ignoró por completo! –Gritó Yuzu enojada a Matsuri, estaban en el baño de los gimnasios, frente al enorme espejo del lavamanos. -¡Ni siquiera me miró! ¿Qué le pasa? –Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un pequeño puchero. –Nadie me ignora nunca… Levanté mi voz para que me mirara pero…

Matsuri le haló las mejillas y le revolvió el cabello posteriormente. –Ella tampoco acostumbra mirar a otros, no sé si te hayas dado cuenta de la miradita del sujeto con el que llegó y de Momokino. Seguro que le gastan la cara a la chavala esa.

-¿Chavala esa?

-Tiene una actitud bastante arrogante. –Sentenció. –Incluso para mí es odiosa…

-Pero si tú eres igual. –Comentó en burla.

-Sabes que Mei y yo somos cosas opuestas… -Llevó las manos a la nuca y soltó una risita burlona. –Esa mujer y yo no nos parecemos en nada, excepto quizás en la forma en que nos miras a ambas, antes me mirabas así.

Odiaba cuando Matsuri mencionaba ese tipo de cosas así de la nada, sinceramente, la rubia mentía al decir que la había superado completamente, aun pensaba en ella, no de la misma manera pero aun lo hacía. -¿A qué viene ese comentario? ¿Es un reclamo? Porque… -Dijo agachando la mirada. –No fui yo quien te dejó a ti… No fue mi culpa que las cosas cambiaran de manera tan drástica entre ambas.

-No lo es… -Se acercó a ella sólo para mirarla a los ojos, esos labios nuevamente tomarían un beso traicionero. –Sabes que te amo, en serio.

-No lo hagas. –Musitó la rubia mientras alejaba a Matsuri de sí. –Siempre haces lo mismo… Vas y vienes y piensas que siempre estaré a tu entera disposición. Sabes lo que siento por ti y te aprovechas de eso, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora…

-Lo sé, has cambiado mucho y… -Admitió con una triste sonrisa. –Estoy feliz por ello.

Antes de que la rubia pudiese evitarlo, los labios de su primer amor estaban sobre los de ella, el beso que sabía a melancolía, pero no a amor.

Posterior al beso, se acomodaría entre los brazos de la rubia que al mirar al espejo, al chocar con el reflejo de la entrada de los sanitarios, se encontró con esa fría, e indiferente mirada. –Momokino pregunta si se irán juntas a casa.

-Aihara… -Contestó Matsuri en cuanto escuchó su voz, separándose del abrazo de Yuzu, la rubia seguía sin poder moverse, notó en el reflejo como Mei le dirigió la mirada a Matsu, esa mirada tan inexpresiva… No podía esperar otra cosa realmente. –En realidad ella y yo vivimos en sentidos opuestos… Pero, tú vives cerca de ella ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

-Hime habla de ti todo el tiempo.

-Ah. –Dijo sin mucho ánimo de hablar con ella. –Como sea, las otras las esperan afuera… -Sus ojos se dirigieron a Yuzu, sintió la pesadez se esa mirada, la quemaba y el traicionero espejo le permitió ver la expresión de Aihara Mei. Desearía no haber visto esa expresión distante y sofocante.

La presidenta salió de ahí y las dejó solas.

-Parece que no le agrado. –Comentó sacudiendo a Yuzu. -¡Despierta Yuzuko!

-Lo… Siento. –Terminó por decir. –Estaba algo distraída.

Matsuri aceptó la tonta excusa, era verdad que ella había propuesto en primer lugar que ella hablara con Mei pero, por ratos olvidaba que ella y Yuzu eran amigas, que de lo "otro" no debía de quedar nada, eran sólo celos de amigas.

¿No? Quizás, le dolía verla tan emocionada por otra persona, sólo un poco.

Yuzu fue la primera en salir de ahí y, lo primero que pudo ver fue a Mei con su fría y severa expresión, ella se sabía hermosa y se aprovechaba de ello, a ratos odiaba a la gente tan arrogante como ella pero a otros momentos, los adoraba. –Yuzu ¿Te irás con Matsuri? –Preguntó Himeko.

No quería hacerlo, en ese momento no quería estar con Matsu, se quedó callada a punto de decir nada hasta que Mizusawa interrumpió. –En realidad ella quería irse contigo y con Mei, yo voy en dirección opuesta y me es imposible siquiera acompañarla. –Dijo con un puchero.

La conversación se centraba más en el quinteto que en las demás chicas que se fueron en grupo al final de cuentas. –Eso fue una jugada sucia… -Dijo Yuzuko en voz baja.

-Podrás aprovechar la situación, busca la manera. –Comentó en la oreja de la rubia. –Puedes acercarte un poco a ella.

-Con lo que vio en el sanitario dudo que siquiera me deje hablarle…

-En realidad, ahora pensará que eres lesbiana, eso es una ventaja. –Le guiñó el ojo en un gesto bastante coqueto. –Por nada, por nada. Sé que estás en eterna deuda conmigo.

-Te detesto… -Mintió para luego darle un pequeño golpe en la frente. -¿Te irás sola?

-Veré si alcanzo a la tropa de niñas exploradas. –Comentó haciendo referencia al grupo de chicas que se había ido. –Suerte Yuzuko Aihara. –Se despidió en burla, imitando a un soldado. –Has que tu nación se sienta orgullosa.

Ante eso Yuzu rio un tanto incómoda y caminó hacia Himeko y Mei quienes hablaban. ¿Acaso podría conservar la calma con ella cerca?

-¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó Himeko.

-Sí. –Confirmó Yuzu.

Caminaron unos metros en silencio hasta que se encontraron con Shu, fuera del gimnasio y con su enorme paraguas negro, miraba su reloj hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con Mei, de inmediato recobró su usual y firme posición. –Mei… ¿Ha terminado ya?

-Sí, nos vamos, hasta luego Shu. –Dijo sin detener el paso.

La rubia miró el chico, Akira sólo agachó la mirada y apretó un poco el mango del paraguas, hace mucho no veía a una persona con esa expresión de decepción ¿O era algo distinto? –Creo que te estaba esperando, parecía querer decirte algo.

-Ah. –Soltó Mei ante el comentario de Yuzu.

-No deberías tratarlo de esa manera… Parece quererte mucho.

Se detuvo en seco para luego girarse hacia ella y le extendió el dorso de la mano a la rubia. –Pégame por preguntar.

-No puedes andar por la vida con esa actitud.

-Nunca le pedí que me esperara, tampoco mencionó que nos acompañaría, no soy ninguna clase de adivina. –Afirmó dándose la vuelta y continuando su marcha, Yuzu estuvo a punto de jalarle de la mano para detenerla hasta que Himeko intervino negando con la cabeza, en una expresión de intranquilidad.

Por su parte, el joven de cabellos negros se quedó sin poder ni siquiera moverse, un espasmo recorrió su espalda cuando escuchó la fría despedida de Mei. –Así que… Podría esperarte todo el día y no importaría… ¿Cierto?

-Parece que ella no es muy cálida… -Dijo saliendo de su escondite la chica de cabellos rosados.

-¿Mizusawa verdad? –Preguntó aún serio.

-Suena demasiado a un mayorcito, dime Matsuri. Tú eres ¿Akira?

-Oh… Sí. Akira Shu.

-Akira ¿Qué dirección tomas de tren?

Mientras Mei y Himeko conversaban de cosas que ella no entendía, diapasones y octavas y palabras de ese tipo, pensó que quizás era mejor idea el decirles que se iba en solitario o algo como eso, se sentiría menos incómoda.

En serio parecía que Momokino estaba prendada de ella, no conocí a esa joven, pero no parecía una mala persona, en su caso, el interés por Mei se iría en unas horas, quizás unos días, pocas personas le gustaban a Yuzuko, Mei no encajaba con ellas más que en el sentido de que era físicamente encantadora.

Subieron al tren, en silencio… Justo cuando la rubia estaba por decirles que se bajaría en la siguiente estación con la excusa de comprar algo, Himeko miró a Mei para luego mirarla a ella. –Bueno, bajo aquí, fue divertido estar con ustedes… ¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuida de ti Ai-chan!

Yuzu no supo qué decir, sólo agitó la mano en señal de despedida, para cuando las puertas se cerraron y ella soltó un suspiro, sintió que Mei la examinó con la mirada, fingiendo ignorarla miró en otra dirección.

El cielo seguía increíblemente nublado, le daban miedo las tormentas a pesar de su ruda y ridícula actitud, ridícula porque bueno, actuaba con rudeza y algo de brusquedad y aun así provocaba ternura.

-Parece que una tormenta se avecina… -Comentó sin más en un intento de romper el hielo.

-Oh ¿Me hablas a mí? –Contestó la rubia en un tono un tanto satírico. Mei no contestó a ello y arqueó una de sus cejas en señal de molestia. –Sí, parece que caerá el diluvio…

-Oh ¿Me hablas a mí?

Ante esa contestación ambas soltaron una pequeña risa que sería ahogada por los altavoces del tren, aparentemente había una falla en las vías y el tren no podría sino avanzar hasta la siguiente estación. Entre toda esa gente, caminaron una al lado de la otra sin decir muchas palabras, al salir de la estación miraron el cielo al mismo tiempo y las ventiscas hicieron coro en los oídos de ambas. –Y bien… ¿Hasta dónde vives? –Preguntó Yuzu.

-Cerca del parque de diversiones que está como a cinco estaciones de aquí… ¿Y tú?

-En realidad, yo debía bajar en la siguiente estación… La casa de mi familia está como a cinco minutos a pie.

-Ya veo… -Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos más. -¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-Pero… Bueno… Está bien. –Terminó por aceptar con algo de pena, entonces recordó las palabras de Matsuri y se avergonzó de imaginar ese tipo de cosas, su gráfica imaginación la traicionaba nuevamente.

En el camino que llevaba a casa de Yuzuko, al fin la conversación hizo aparición. –Podrías ir al conservatorio, hay muchos chicos que pueden resultarte atractivos y con esa mirada conquistarlos no será trabajo difícil. Tampoco conquistarlas… –Ella, y su sutil estrategia para que Yuzu aceptara lo que ya sabía, Mei a veces pecaba de ser un tanto mala con sus indirectas.

-Bueno, si fuese al conservatorio no podría mirar a nadie realmente… -"Porque mi atención la tendrías tú", quiso decir pero se abstuvo, vaya comentario raro que sería ese.

Creyendo que le caía mal, buscó otro tema de conversación, pero sus intentos no hacían sino fallar irremediablemente.

-El camino a tu casa es realmente lindo…

-Sí, supongo. –Ahí estaba de nuevo la ansiedad, esos labios que al ser vistos de reojo hacían nacer una estúpida necesidad. –Oye…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué nunca te había visto?

-Porque siempre tomo un bus que me deja casi en casa. –Quizás se adelantó un poco en ese momento, o quizás, Yuzu se congeló ante ese comentario. –Nunca tomo el tren.

-¿Por qué lo tomaste hoy? –Preguntó cuando estaban por llegar a su casa.

-Por ti.

Y esa respuesta, que no esperaba, le derritió sin más las rodillas, los rojos se le subieron a la cara, incluso sus orejas estaban rojas y no se sentía capaz de hacerle frente a la mujer que estaba por doblar en la esquina, justo donde era su casa. –Espera…

Mei se acercó hasta ella y con ese odioso aire de superioridad, le cuestionó. -¿Te incomodé?

-No…

-¿Entonces?

Tardó pequeños instantes en pensarlo, en preguntarse si era lo correcto o en si acaso debía detenerse. –Te… ¿Gustaría entrar a mi casa unos momentos? Parece que lloverá con fuerza y, no me gustaría que te resfriaras o algo como eso.

Miró su reloj, podría pasar unos minutos o quizás un poco más que eso. Sonrió para Yuzu, y esa sonrisa fue devastadora para la cordura de la rubia. –Sería un placer.

Entraron y tras un breve recorrido por el lugar, que fue más que nada visual, Yuzu llevó a Mei a su sala. –Mis padres llegaran en una hora… Quizás un poco más.

-Entiendo. ¿Trabajo? –Preguntó, no parecía muy interesada, sin embargo en verdad lo estaba, cada palabra dicha por Yuzu era retenida por sus oídos.

-Algo así… -Se sentó en el sillón, cerca de ella, a pesar de lo nerviosa que la ponía su presencia, le gustaba, estar tan cerca de Mei era algo que todo su ser disfrutaba.

-Así que… ¿Vienes por aquí seguido? –Cuestionó en un tono bastante amable, quizás no era buena haciendo bromas pero estaban menos tensas que segundos atrás.

-Sí, de hecho, eso creo. –Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y miró a Mei, los ojos color púrpura que miraban con ansiedad a todos lados, se centraron de pronto en los ojos color verde, sonrojándose de nuevo, soltó una risilla, bastante inquieta por la cercanía que de un modo u otro se había obtenido.

-Yuzu… -Dijo en un tono de voz demasiado suave.

-¿Qué?

Esa brusca respuesta hizo que Mei sonriera para sus adentros. –Ven aquí.

Y así, como si fuesen algo, Mei tomó las mejillas de Yuzuko para besarla, la rubia se resistió en un primer momento, intentó quitar las manos ajenas de su rostro pero terminó por ceder ante la textura de su boca.

Esos labios eran suaves, sus labios eran carnosos y estaban ligeramente fríos, contrastaron con la calidez de su boca.  
El jugueteo a oscuras no se detuvo, Mei no parecía conocer el pudor y pronto bajó hasta el cuello de Yuzu.

-Espera… -La repelió por un instante empujándola un poco, sin embargo sus ojos, sus labios, ella parecía ansiosa por morir a voluntad de esa mujer.


	4. Chapter 3(2)

Capítulo III. Cherry in Blue II; All mine

Mei soltó una pequeña risa y se dejó caer al sofá. –Dale. –Posterior a eso miraría sus manos y tronaría sus nudillos. -¿Comeremos mandarinas?

Yuzu desvió la mirada de ella, realmente no quería que la chica se detuviera, es sólo que no estaba acostumbrada a ceder tan fácil y menos cuando tenían tan poco de conocerse. -¿Qué clase de persona eres? –Preguntó molesta entre dientes.

-Nada importante, nadie, en realidad, sólo, me gustas y quise demostrarlo.

La rubia dejó de respirar por un breve instante, de nuevo el sonrojo que no podía controlar apareció en su rostro y lentamente miró hacia ella. ¿Cómo podía decir ese tipo de cosas tan de repente? -¿Qué dijiste?

-Carajo sí que eres lenta. –contestó en medio de lo que parecía ser un bostezo. –Dije que me gustas.

-Lo… Siento. –Nuevamente desvió la mirada de ella.

-Es increíble que te portes tan tímida cuando has sido tú quien me ha traído aquí. A tu casa, cuando estamos solas… Cuando te la pasas mirándome. – Dijo tomándola por el mentón y obligándola a mirarla. –Dime… Yuzuko… ¿Te gusto también? –Los ojos púrpura se posaron sobre los labios de la rubia quien sin quererlo se vio intimidada por su presencia, porque nunca nadie la había tomado así. En ese momento, Mei lucía como uno de esos caballeros de películas románticas con finales rosas. No porque fuese masculina, por el contrario, era más bien la forma en que la miraba, la lentitud con que se dirigía. Tan elegante. -¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

-Me gustas también. –Admitió, escuchaba el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, respiraba con dificultad y estaba segura de que sus manos estaban sudando.

-Ah. –Soltó, a veces era difícil identificar las emociones de Mei. – ¿En serio?

-Lo sabes. –Dijo apenada.

-Francamente, sí.

La distancia era cada vez menor y Yuzu se mostraba cada vez más cohibida por la chica de cabellos negros, era raro que una persona le incomodase tanto o acaso ¿Eso no era incomodidad? Debía aceptarlo, esos besos le provocaron algo más que un simple cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, su aliento cerca de su boca le hacía temblar y esa sensación, era completamente placentera.

Antes de que Mei avanzase más, por poco que fuera, Yuzu la jaló por el cuello de la blusa, soltando la rienda del control y de lo correcto ella fue quien la besó en esta ocasión, abrió un poco la boca e inclinó la cabeza, marcando cierta distancia y conteniendo sus labios de chocar del todo.

Notó como su compañera se estremeció y decidió jugarse una carta un tanto sucia, dejó escapar un suspiro en los labios de Mei y esta perdió el poco control que tenía.

Empujó a Yuzu por los hombros acorralándola en el respaldo del sillón. –Es una linda forma de conocernos… ¿Sabes? –Comentó suavemente en su oreja.

Empezó a acariciar el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia con su lengua, mientras sus manos atrapaban a su presa. –Espera… -Musitó Yuzu, esta vez Mei no hizo caso, creyendo que era lo que ambas querían, no estaba equivocada. Bloqueó los posibles escapes, y se divirtió con las reacciones de su compañera. –Ya basta.

Empujó un poco a Mei, pero la fuerza de esta era mayor y el único modo en que pudo zafarse del encantamiento, fue deslizándose hasta el suelo, en cuanto hizo eso, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la peli negra, pero esta sonrisa era distinta, no provocaba ternura, la sangre de Yuzu empezaba a arder. –El suelo es algo frío… ¿No crees? –Ante la *hasta cierto punto* inocente expresión de la rubia, no pudo hacer mucho, esos ojos la miraban con docilidad, esos labios entre abiertos, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, y… La ligera abertura entre sus piernas, en ese momento, el juego de seducción era algo más que sólo peligroso. Le dedicó una última mirada desde lo alto y bajó hasta su altura, en un primer momento Yuzu se alejó, pero la pícara risa que escapó de sus labios hablaba de muchas cosas, menos del deseo de alejar a Mei.

Volvieron a besarse, el jugueteo de sus labios era algo rápido, calentaba el cuerpo de ambas y hubo un punto en que no resistió, mordió el labio de la mujer de menor altura que soltó un ligero gemido. El camino a tomar era bastante claro.

Se alejó de Mei y se puso de pie con rapidez, la chica que aún estaba en el suelo torció la boca y se mordió el labio inferior. Se incorporó y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá cruzando la pierna y mirando con cierta indiferencia hacia la ventana, la capacidad de recuperar el control tan rápido como lo perdía, la habilidad especial de Aihara Mei. –Y… Tienes una linda casa. –Comentó en ese mismo tonto, y odioso tono de siempre, tan distante, como si en verdad poco le importasen las cosas, lo peor es que esa forma de hablar, le gustaba. –He de admitir que incluso la vista es linda. –La burla, lo que se veía desde afuera de la casa de la rubia era una carretera en construcción.

-Lo sé, me tienes envidia, se nota. –Dijo en tono satírico, aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Se sentó junto a Mei quizás más cerca de lo que notó y haciendo un ligero manoteo se alejó unos centímetros.

Por un momento se arrepintió de haberla detenido, ahora parecía no tener interés, pero Yuzuko no era la clase de mujer que cedía a la primera, aunque, ella no sabía que a Mei le encantaban los jueguitos de ese tipo, aunque no estuviese enterada ella en verdad estaba logrando lo que quería.

Recargó la espalda en el brazo de quien parecía mayor que ella por el simple hecho de su altura y empujó un poco, esperaba otra reacción, no un abrazo tan fuerte, la pelinegra dejó que la cabeza de Yuzu se acomodase en su pecho.

La anfitriona se sonrojó por esa acción y se quedó en silencio, sin poder siquiera hablar por mucho que lo quisiese, los segundos y los minutos pasaron lento por la mente de ambas y de un momento al otro, la rubia quiso recobrar la calma, como si el sofá quemara se puso de pie y se sentó en un mueble que estaba a poco más de un metro del sillón, miró a Mei y sintió esa extraña necesidad de besarla de nuevo. –Deberíamos besarnos. –Afirmó de modo bastante atrevido.

Como si su voz fuese un mandato sagrado, se acercó a ella y puso las manos en las rodillas de la rubia, miró en dirección a esas rodillas y luego a los ojos de la chica que estaba sentada, miró esos labios, y se colocó entre sus piernas, sus manos fueron hacia sus costados y avanzaron a su espalda baja, subiendo lentamente. -¿Deberíamos? ¿Volverás a alejarme? –Preguntó a punto de besar su cuello.

No le dio tiempo de contestar, ni siquiera la oportunidad, Yuzu contuvo un gemido que por poco se fuga de su boca, aferró sus manos a la espalda de Mei mientras jugaba con su cuello y con su espalda, pronto la chica bajó las manos hasta el trasero de la rubia, en medio del frenesí de besos que se desató Mei haló a Yuzu hacia sí misma, sintiendo su cadera pegándose a ella.

Las manos de su compañera no se quedaban atrás, apretando con fuerza los músculos de la mujer que despertaba sus bajos instintos.

Todos los objetos en la superficie del mueble cercana a ellas terminaron en el suelo.

Mei estuvo a unos segundos de levantar a Yuzu del mueble y arrojarla al sofá, o de bajar hasta su entrepierna… Pero Yuzu de nuevo la detuvo.

Esta vez, bastante frustrada, la mujer de cabellos azabache parecía león enjaulado o al menos así fue los primeros minutos, hasta que soltó un amplio suspiro y se mostró más calmada. -Espera aquí. –Dijo Yuzu avanzando hacia las escaleras y entrando a una de las habitaciones, estando sola en su recámara intentó calmar el tumulto de emociones que ahora revolvían su interior, no podía calmarse realmente, en realidad…

Quería llevar a Mei a su cama. Y lo iba a conseguir costase lo que costase, basta de juegos.

Regresó donde la joven y se sentó junto a ella. -¿Quieres ver una foto mía con un enorme vestido? –Preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí ¿Por qué no?

-Pues… -Dijo levantándose y jalando a Mei hasta el pie de las escaleras, señaló un cuadro. –Esa soy yo…

Arqueó una de sus cejas, esa pared estaba al lado de la puerta de la que parecía, ser la recámara de Yuzu, esa puerta que estaba abierta. –Ah, qué guapa. –Dijo desviando la mirada, intentando disimular que sí había captado la indirecta.

-Sí ¿No quieres verla de cerca? Quiero decir, la foto… -Y cada vez era más obvia con su intención, hablando con ocasionales pausas, sus labios tentaban a Mei.

La chica le dirigió una mirada, miró el cuadro y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, dio paso a paso por los escalones y sus tacones hicieron eco, analizó cada detalle de la fotografía. –No me gusta el color amarillo.

-Ah… Ya veo… -Dijo empujándola a entrar por la puerta que por "accidente" se había quedado abierta.

De un momento a otro empezaron a besarse de nuevo, mientras Mei empujaba el cuerpo de la chica a caer a la cama y mientras era obvio hacia donde iba todo eso, se resistió *pero menos que antes*, se arrastró hacia atrás en una muda petición de que su amante la siguiera, entre sus piernas, besando su cuello, sintió como su anfitriona le rasguñaba la espalda.

Las menos de Mei estaban ahora acariciándola por sobre la ropa, fue en ese momento en que Yuzu la deseó con más fuerza y en medio de su calor intentó acariciarla también. -¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces? –Preguntó la fría mujer alejando las manos de la rubia de su propia intimidad.

Eso resultó por demás confuso para Yuzu pero para Mei…

Le gustaban las mujeres versátiles. Esa simple acción le dio muchos puntos a favor a Yuzu.

El placer comenzaba a desanudar el orden, la estabilidad comenzaba a fraccionarse ante los besos que Yuzuko recibía en el abdomen…

Fue entonces, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, Yuzu salió disparada y Mei asomó para ver a la chica controlar la situación, la vio hablar con un adulto y volvió donde ella. –Era mi tío.

-¿No te dejan invitar a otros a casa?

-No si es una mujer y me ven besarla tan fervientemente como te estaba besando a ti. -Sus ojos rodaron hasta topar con sus labios. –Ah sí… ¿En qué estábamos?

Se acercó lentamente a ella, y sus labios colisionaron nuevamente, eso hasta que Yuzu vio la hora y se separó de ella. -¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó.

-Mi papá… Va a llegar ya. Debe de llegar en un rato… Tenemos que salir al patio.

-Está bien. –Afirmó ladeando la cabeza, mirando los detalles del rostro de esa mujer, acarició sus mejillas y acomodó algunos mechones de cabello que se resistían a permanecer ordenados. –Eres muy bonita… -En ese momento no la miró a los ojos, su mirada permanecía sobre los ligeramente inflamados labios.

-Tú eres hermosa. –Contestó algo apenada. –Tenemos que irnos… -Jaló de la mano a Mei y bajaron hasta la sala de nuevo.

-Espera. –Detuvo a la chica y la acercó a sí misma. –Allá afuera no podré besarte o eso parece… Así que… -Deslizó una de sus manos por la nuca de Yuzu. –Tengo que aprovechar.

Se posesionó de ella y volvió a besar su cuello ¿Qué clase de juego era ese? En cualquiera otra ocasión habría tenido la fuerza de voluntad para simplemente soltarla e irse, pero no podía resistirse, la distancia entre sus cuerpos se hizo nula cuando logró acorralar a la rubia contra el mueble de minutos atrás, cuando una de sus piernas se puso entre las piernas de Yuzuko y se movió con algo de fuerza estimulando su feminidad, la rubia no pudo sino rasguñar con fuerza la espalda de Mei y contener un gemido que, en realidad, no logró ahogar del todo.

Se separaron e intentaron calmarse en ese preciso instante, para Yu no fue difícil, pero Mei y su pálida piel no podían dejar esos fuertes tonos rojos de las mejillas.

Después de que Mei tomara sus cosas, bajaron al patio principal de la enorme casa y tomaron asiento en dos mecedoras del lugar, se miraban mutuamente y las pupilas de ambas estaban dilatadas, había cosas que decir, más no había palabras que explicaran del todo lo que ambas sentían. -Aquí a veces nos sentamos todos a hablar.

-¿Vives con toda tu familia? –Preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-Algo así… Con unos tíos, la abuela y por supuesto mi espléndida familia nuclear. –Dijo con cierto énfasis sarcástico en la palabra "espléndida".

-Parece que no te llevas del todo bien con tus padres.

-Porque no nos llevamos bien.

-¿Puedo saber?

-Por ahora no quiero pensar en eso, no ahora que estoy tan feliz. –Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, miró hacia otro lado. –Quiero decir… -Mei tomó su portafolio y buscó entre las cosas en él. Sacó una botella púrpura de agua y un par de pelotitas de esponja. -¿Vamos a jugar?

Mei dio un sorbo de agua y una osada gota del líquido escurrió por sus labios, le extendió las pelotitas a Yuzu y dijo amablemente. –Cuando estoy estresada juego con ellas y eso suele calmarme bastante.

Yuzu las tomó y las miró ¿Eso en serio funcionaba? Empezó a juguetear con ellas y no podía evitar ver de reojo a la mujer junto a ella, quien, indiscretamente la miraba, una sonrisa que no se desvanecía era ahora el delirio de Yuzuko. -¿Qué miras?

Una risilla se escapó de los labios de Mei y nuevamente volvió a buscar entre sus cosas, sacando la botella de perfume más especial que tenía. Roció una o dos veces la cazadora que Yuzu llevaba puesta. –Listo.

Se quedó en silencio, mientras el aroma que no podía identificar embriaga sus sentidos. –Más.

No supo qué hacer ante esa petición, en su interior de moría de pena pero no iba a permitir que Yuzu se diera cuenta. –Claro. –Y puso más de ese perfume en la ropa de ella.

Ella por su parte jaló la cazadora hacia su nariz y cerró los ojos, inhalando profundamente. –Ahora huelo a ti… Perfecto.

El silencio se abrió paso, hasta que dos personas entraron a la casa.

-Yuzuko te he dicho cientos de veces que… -Se detuvo al ver a una chica acompañando a su hija. No cualquier chica. –Presidenta…

-Buenas tardes. –Se puso de pie y de inmediato extendió su mano al mayor. –Vine a hablar algunos asuntos del conservatorio con usted pero no estaba, su hija ha sido muy amable al recibirme. –Y ahí estaba su seriedad nuevamente sin embargo… No había una explicación para que estuviese tan roja.

-Oh. –Mostró una ligera sonrisa. -¿El conservatorio aprobó la admisión de Misaki?

-Sí.

La satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro del mayor, le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro a Mei y sonrió. –He escuchado que además del violín toca el piano, si pudiese enseñarle a Saki sería espléndido.

-En realidad. –Admitió. –Mi dominio del piano no es para nada similar a mi dominio del violín, sería una maestra bastante modesta…

-Creo que eso sería más que suficiente. –Contestó el hermano de Yuzu que recién había llegado con su padre. –No sé nada respecto al piano así que una maestra modesta sería una buena idea. –Su sonrisa infantil consternó un poco a la mayor que no entendía el porqué de la atención del menor.

-No. –Bufó Yuzu con un puchero. –Primero perfecciona el violín…

El niño corrió a abrigarse en los brazos de su hermana.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer verla. –Dijo el adulto. –Con su permiso.

Y se retiró de ahí.

Misaki observó a su hermana, luego a Mei, y su mirada iba de una a la otra, abrazó a la rubia e intentó arrebatarle las pequeñas pelotas de esponja. –No, las vas a perder.

-Deja que juegue con ella. –Comentó Mei.

-Pero es que no. –Las arrebató de las manos del menor y se las extendió a Mei. –Son tuyas.

-Quédatelas.

Y nuevamente no supo qué hacer. –Bueno… -Contestó tras unos segundos, era algo insignificante, pero para la rubia significaba mucho todo lo que ella estaba haciendo. –Saki… Ve a ver si ha llegado ya Celia…

El niño salió corriendo de ahí. -¿Celia? –Preguntó con curiosidad, había escuchado ese nombre antes.

-Es mi prima. Está en el mismo conservatorio que tú pero es de un grado menor.

-Ah, sí, la que llegó con un violín eléctrico el primer día… -Dijo con una pequeña risa, no en señal de burla. –Sí he escuchado de ella.

-Bueno, ella es mi prima… Oye… Deberías besarme. –Soltó sin más. –No sé, deberías.

-¿Debería?

La adrenalina estaba presente, en cualquier momento alguien podría verlas, pero realmente no importaba, sus labios se buscaron y el beso que nació de lo que no se conocía, fue verdaderamente tierno.

Mei se dejó caer en el respaldo de la mecedora y a punto de tomar otro sorbo de agua, Yuzu le quitó la botella. -¿Me das un poco?

-Eh, claro ¿Por qué no?

Le dio un sorbo a la botella y fue hasta los labios de Mei, el agua que era contenida por la boca de la rubia mojó los labios y la lengua de la mujer de cabellos negros. Acarició su rostro, y ese momento, debió ser eterno. Se miraron por unos instantes antes de volver a sentarse bien en las mecedoras. –Listo.

-Gracias…

Los segundos pasaron, sus manos se pusieron una sobre la otra y la rubia besó el dorso de la mano de Mei, y ese momento, enterneció a la persona de frío corazón. Puso sus ojos sobre ella, y trajo a la vida una memoria de la rubia.

Puso dos de sus dedos en sus labios depositando un beso en ellos, y posteriormente deslizó ese beso sobre los labios de Yuzu. Fue como la primera vez, la misma expresión. -¿Cómo haces eso?

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó algo confundida.

-Eso… -Su voz, lenta y suave, como si hubiese entrado en algún shock o trance fue acompañada con una tímida sonrisa y rubor en las mejillas. –Eso… -Levantó su mano y llevó sus dedos hasta sus propios labios, intentando imitar el movimiento de Mei.

-Ah. –Ladeó la cabeza y algo apenada sonrió. Intentó guiar el movimiento de Yuzu para que depositara el beso con suavidad pero, Yuzu era algo brusca. –No… Tiene que ser más suave… Mira, has lo que yo.

Y entonces, al repetirlo nuevamente, la rubia no pudo más, pudo ver en cámara lenta el pestañeo de Mei, sus labios se movían igual de lento y supo que había algo en esa chica. –No puedo… Eres… -Su mano cayó a su regazo, como si estuviera aceptando su derrota. –Eres demasiado hermosa…

"Demasiado", qué palabra tan ofensiva… Pero, Yuzu no sabía seguramente por qué Mei odiaba esa palabra, así que en su mente la sustituyó por un lindo "muy". Fuese como fuese, las palabras de la rubia movieron algo en su interior. –Tú lo eres más…

-Deberías besarme de nuevo…

Conmovida, y tentada por esas palabras se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia Yuzu, esta levantó un poco la cara como esperando a recibir su beso, fue cuando por accidente, miró un poco hacia abajo. Se sintió avergonzada y desvió la mirada.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Tu… Tu… -Señaló hacia la camisa de Mei, cuando esta vio de inmediato se dio la vuelta y cerró los botones que se habían abierto, estaba apenada, aunque claro permitir que la vieran así no era su plan. Tomó asiento nuevamente y tomó la mano de la rubia, sin dirigirle la mirada. -¿Y mi beso?

La atracción entre ambas era peligrosa, había secretos y sentimientos que no se marchitaban, había algo que las podía separar y aun así, era imposible resistirse.

Se acercó y la tomó por el mentón, mirando esos labios y manteniendo la distancia. –Ven por él.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV. El Anillo de Papel

Con todo, esa tarde fue memorable para ambas chicas, de regreso a casa Mei no pudo evitar pensar una y otra y otra vez en Yuzu, quizás era un tanto pervertida pero… No podía sacarse esos "sonidos" de la mente, incluso las canciones interpretadas en violín sonaban a ello, con una impresión distinta a la que tenía de Yuzu, ahora la propia Mei estaba cambiando sin darse cuenta.

Llegó a la puerta de su casa, buscó sus llaves en el bolso y entonces se percató de que las había olvidado, llamó, quizás abrirían sus primos o tíos, pero nadie contestaba.

Comenzó a desesperarse cuando gritó por una brecha entre la puerta y el muro que la sostenía, fue hasta ese momento que uno de sus primos fue a abrir la puerta. –Mei, bienvenida. –Dijo con esa odiosa sonrisa. –A que no adivinas quién vino.

Hizo caso omiso del segundo comentario y entró tan seria como siempre. –Gracias.

Fue a dejar sus cosas a la modesta habitación que compartía con sus hermanas, ellas realmente eran un desastre en muchos sentidos, puso su violín en el lugar de siempre y aflojó la corbata del traje, se quitó el saco y se dirigió a la cocina.

Había bulla, sus padres estaban riendo con alguien y eso era audible desde fuera de la cocina.

-¡Mei! ¡Llegaste! –exclamó emocionada su hermana menor. -¡Izusa ha venido a estar con nosotras unos meses!

Fue cuando la mayor la buscó con la mirada, y ahí estaba…

-Mei… -La castaña se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

-Así es. –Contestó seria. -¿Vienes a trabajar?

-Claro, con mi tío y mi tía. –Dijo haciendo referencia a los padres de Mei. –Al parecer dormiremos en el mismo cuarto.

Mei asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a comer con toda la familia, pronto sus tíos y primos se unieron, era realmente ruidoso, si bien eso solía animarla, la abrumaba también, se sentó a comer su plato en las escaleras e Izusa se acercó a comer con ella. Entre ellas había heridas sin cerrar, viejos rencores si así se le puede llamar. –Y… ¿Cuánto piensas quedarte?

-La verdad no lo sé… Hubo algunos problemas en casa… -Admitió con una triste sonrisa, la sonrisa más triste que Mei había visto en mucho tiempo, en ese momento, no podía ser grosera con ella.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso? –Preguntó con cierto grado de dulzura. –Si quieres podemos…

-En otro momento. –Interrumpió mirándola de reojo. –La verdad… No me siento lista para hablar de ello.

La chica de cabellos oscuros asintió con la cabeza y continuó comiendo, posterior a eso lavó los trastos que había usado y fue a su cuarto, tenía poca tarea así que podría dedicarse a otras cosas quizás.  
Francamente, su mente seguía con esa rubia de ojos coquetos.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo has estado? –Dijo su prima sentándose cerca de ella, irrumpiendo sus nada productivas labores.

-He estado bien. –Contestó bastante seria. -¿Y tú? ¿Qué te trae por estos lares?

-Hubo problemas en casa, mis tíos deben haberte contado algo ya.

-¿Eso de que te fuiste de casa con un sujeto? Sí, lo he escuchado hace unos días.

La joven agachó la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza. -¿Crees que estuvo mal?

-Evidentemente. –Afirmó sin mirarla. –No puedes generarle tanta preocupación a las personas que dices querer, si ibas a irte al menos debiste avisar, aunque también escuché que lo tuyo fue simple y llano berrinche ¿Es verdad?

-Sí, Mei… Lo fue. –Quizás estaba siendo demasiado dura, Izusa resentía esas palabras muy en su interior, pero no se oponía porque sabía que era verdad y en ese momento, creía merecer las peores groserías del mundo. –Pero en serio estoy arrepentida.

-Los arrepentimientos son completamente inútiles si no haces nada por arreglar las cosas. –Comentó poniéndose de pie y caminando a su armario, sacó una pequeña caja con chocolates y le ofreció uno. –Deja de quejarte y soluciona las cosas.

Izusa tomó uno de los chocolates y la miró fijamente, la extraña expresión estaba entre la sorpresa y la tristeza. –Has cambiado mucho.

-Lo sé. –Afirmó, ciertamente en el tiempo que se conocieron antes, Mei era una persona muy diferente, engreída y asocial. –La gente cambia, y eso a veces puede ser bueno.

-¿Crees que yo pueda cambiar? –Los ojos de su prima lejana se llenaron de lágrimas y no supo que hacer, ¿Cómo podría siquiera hacer algo cuando nunca se habían llevado bien?

-Eh, sí, lo creo… Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho pienso que eres capaz de arreglarlo. –Intentó que su mirada fuera dulce, llevó una de sus manos hasta el hombro de la chica y le dio una pequeña palmadita, esta comenzó a llorar sin intención de detenerse. -¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa? –No sabía qué debía hacer, quizás la había ofendido o algo como eso.

Izusa jaló a Mei y se abrazó de ella, entre sus sollozos apenas se pudo distinguir una frase… "Es lo más hermoso que me han dicho en meses".

En su mente ahora rondaba un nuevo asunto, era evidente que algo le ocurría a Izusa, y aunque solía ser una persona fría, le dolía mucho el ver sufrir a otros, fue donde su madre en cuanto su prima se dedicó a acomodar sus pertenencias en la pequeña habitación, dormiría con las hermanas de Mei.

-¿Entonces qué ocurrió?

-Fácil, en ese tipo de lugares la gente es muy grotesca y buscan cualquier motivo para hacer bulla de lo que otros hacen.

-No la bajan de… Ya sabes. –Completó su padre. –Por eso es mejor que se haya venido acá. Además en esta época necesitamos mucha ayuda.

-Eso es verdad… Por favor procura ser amable.

-¿Amable? –Odiaba que le exigieran algo, pese a la situación de su prima era muy territorial y no le gustaba que le quitaran ni un poco de su espacio. –No sé cómo vaya a salir eso, pero lo intentaré.

Por su parte, en la casa de Yuzuko las cosas marchaban como siempre, ligeras discusiones entre sus padres, y el opresivo ambiente al que ya estaba tan acostumbrada, luego estaba "esa" situación, abrazó la cazadora que estaba impregnada del aroma de la joven de cabellos oscuros, le costaba respirar, el sólo recordarla y recordar esos besos, le hacía olvidar al resto de las personas.

Esperaba con ansias la siguiente vez en que se verían, quería verla, quería esos labios golpeando su boca, y la sensación de no poder escapar, las palabras de las que tanto huía Yuzu, ahora eran las únicas que podía pronunciar.

Pronto no pudo contener la ansiedad, tomó el móvil y le mandó un mensaje de voz a Mei.

"_¿Puedo verte de nuevo?"_

Mei estaba algo distraída cuando recibió el mensaje, al leerlo de inmediato sus mejillas se pintaron de un tenue color rojo y sonrió inevitablemente. -¿Qué tienes? –Preguntó su hermana menor en un gesto indiscreto, sí, justo en medio de la comida, entonces todos miraron en su dirección.

-Parece que su novio le dijo algo bonito. –Dijo Izusa para luego soltar una pequeña risa. –Mei dile que ahorita no, estás comiendo.

La mujer de cabellos oscuros intentó sonreír, tomó su plato y lo llevó al fregadero para lavarlo, fue cuando su madre sospechó que sí ocurría algo como eso, es decir ella había quedado muy afectada desde su última relación y hacía muchísimo tiempo ya que no la veía sonrojada, usualmente su hija controlaba a la perfección sus sentimientos y emociones pero en esta ocasión parecía no poder controlarlo, incluso sonrió.

La joven fue donde su habitación y se arrojó en la cama.

"_¿Cuándo tienes tiempo? Yo tengo que arreglar asuntos en el conservatorio, pasado mañana hay un evento al que podrías ir."_

Pactaron verse, el nerviosismo estaba presente en ambas y había una creciente sensación de miedo, de cometer un error que alejara a la otra de modo irremediable, Mei tendría que usar un traje algo raro para el evento, algo sugestivo en realidad.  
La rubia buscó la ropa adecuada, pero no decidía qué usar, no es como si ella se complicara mucho, pero estaba realmente emocionada con la idea de verla nuevamente, al grado de querer lucir completamente perfecta.

El conservatorio estaba decorado con muchos carteles muy llamativos, era el día en que recibían a los padres de los chicos más avanzados. Los padres de la prima de Yuzu, Celia, estaban invitados pero lamentablemente no pudieron ir.

Llegó a la entrada del lugar y le mandó un mensaje a la mujer de cabellos azabaches, informándole de su reciente llegada, esta salió a recibirla y la rubia pudo verla en un vestido negro, escotado, lucía provocativa y a pesar de ello su rostro no perdía esa encantadora expresión. –Y bien ¿Tu alergia no despierta aun?

-No, ni un poco, es porque no he respirado su contaminado aire. –Comentó en un aire bastante burlón adelantándose a entrar. Debía admitirlo, el lugar era bonito. –Y ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

-Un evento donde los directivos intentan con garras feroces el conservar a los mejores estudiantes. Y obviamente, como presidenta debo estar aquí.

-¿Entonces me vas a dejar botada en algún lado?

-No. –Sonrió levemente. –Akira se quedará cubriéndome.

-¿Akira es el monigote del otro día? –Preguntó con un ligero puchero, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, intentó volver a una expresión seria.

-El que defendiste. –Afirmó para soltar una ligera risa. –Él en persona.

-Ya veo…

Caminaron por los pasillos, una al lado de la otra cuando Yuzu, de modo nada discreto ni sutil, tomó la mano de Mei, sin siquiera decir nada, como si simplemente le hubiese nacido hacerlo y la mujer más alta no se opuso, contrariamente se sintió feliz por ello, cruzaron con una mujer más alta que Mei y esta la observó de pies a cabeza. -¡Aihara ven aquí y muéstrame ese cuerpo de tentación! –Dijo en un tono muy halagador.

La de cabello azabache soltó la mano de Yuzu sin brusquedad y fue donde su amiga, dejando que esta observara el vestido. –Yo no quiero pecar y haces esto. –Comentó otra chica que estaba ahí.

-¡Dile algo! No puedo, es demasiado para mí. –Comentó poniéndose roja e intentando no mirar los atributos de la presidenta.

Mei soltó una risa bastante burlona y tomó la mano de Yuzu. -¡Nos vemos!

La rubia continúo caminando pero se sentía enojada, la forma en que esa chica miró a Mei, el cómo podía acercarse tanto, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y se puso un tanto seria, pero a la vez, el sentir sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella la calmaba, la molesta desaparecía gradualmente, hasta que llegaron con un par de chicas. -¡Ferdie Di! –Dijo Mei algo emocionada. De inmediato la mujer más alta miró en su dirección, esa mujer cantaba ópera y en el conservatorio solían decir que si la presidenta fuera dominada por alguien, sería sólo dominada por Ferdie Di, como la propia presidenta le había apodado.

La chica al lado de Ferdie, otra rubia de cabello menos rizado que el de Yuzu arqueó una de sus cejas al verla. –Aihara… -Sin discreción alguna miró su escote y esperó a que la vanidosa Mei posara para ella. –Aihara yo si te ando…

-¡Hey no la toques! –Dijo en tono de broma Ferdie Di abrazando a Mei. –No te atrevas a tocarla.

-¿Y yo? ¿Yo puedo tocarla? –La voz de Yuzuko sonaba algo seria, quizás no algo, quizás sonaba bastante seria.

Ferdie le dedicó una mirada algo burlona mientras Mei se escapaba de sus brazos. –Ajá, tú me agradas.

-Tú puedes hacerme lo que quieras. –Comentó la presidenta en su oreja mientras acomodaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la mujer de menor estatura. –Ferdie, Emily, ella es Yuzu. –Y entonces las presentó. –Yuzu, ellas son Ferdie Di y Emily, cantante y pervertida local respectivamente.

-Ah, mucho gusto. –Y por su tono de voz, era evidente que no era un gusto.

-Tu presa es linda Aihara-ra. –Dijo Emily por lo bajo. –Con cuidado.

Mientras Mei sonreía y recobraba el paso, Yuzuko se despidió. –Adiós. –Y casi se escuchó que pronunció, "aléjense rameras, es mía". Continuaron en silencio, el ambiente comenzaba a tensarse cuando se encontraron con la chica de coletas en forma de perforadora, esta las miró y sonrió con amabilidad, la presidenta y ella se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

-Te ves muy hermosa Ai-chan. –Sus ojos lucían adormilados y vestía una sonrisa muy tierna hasta que vio que la rubia tomaba la mano de la presidenta.

-Gracias Himeko.

-Y… Yuzuko… ¿Vienes aquí seguido? –Preguntó en un tono de voz algo triste.

-No, en realidad sólo vengo para ver a Mei.

-Ya veo…  
El juego de miradas entre Himeko y Yuzuko, era interesante de ver, era diferente a lo que había entre Himeko y Akira, esto era como una guerra fría y la cantante, se sentía brutalmente traicionada. –Bueno, nos vemos luego Himeko. –Se despidió Mei.

Yuzuko estaba cada vez más seria, empezaron a subir escaleras hasta llegar al Edén nuevamente, se sentaron en la banca cubierta por enredaderas y por fin, estuvieron solas. -¿Sucede algo?

-No. ¿Por qué? –Estando sola con ella, realmente no había problema, esa sensación apenas y asomaba en su estómago, tenía que admitirlo, había experimentado celos.

-No sé, pensé que te habías molestado.

-Para nada. –Le echó un vistazo fugazmente y se sintió intimidada. –No ha pasado nada.

-Bueno, entonces… -se acercó de poco en poca a ella, subiendo la mirada desde los labios de la rubia hasta sus ojos. -¿Te gusta mi vestido?

No pudo evitar una mirada indiscreta a los pechos de la presidenta. –Es muy lindo.

-¿Quieres tocarlos? –Preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas y acariciando la mandíbula ajena. –Sí, sí quieres… -Yuzu no pudo oponerse, se sonrojó por completo y no podía llevarle la contra.

-¿Aquí? –Intentó desviar la mirada pero la vista de Mei apretando un poco sus pechos era algo que simplemente no podía evadir.

Mei no estaba siendo la persona que acostumbraba, en presencia de Yuzu no podía evitar ser diferente, no podía evitar el querer su atención, no podía evitar el deseo que se acrecentaba con lentitud en su pecho, una pequeña llama que se extendía sin poder detenerla, sin poder frenarla.

Llegó a pensar que con un beso todo desaparecería, pero lo único que desapareció al besarla por vez primera, fue el deseo de besar otros labios.

-¿Por qué no? –Rio con algo de cinismo y eso derritió las rodillas de la rubia. –Dudo que alguien vaya a vernos aunque… Si quieres podemos bajar y seguir caminando… -Dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando rumbo hacia la puerta, y al sentir a Yuzu tomando su mano y evitando que avanzara, se giró con algo de lentitud hacia ella, a pesar de todo, no esperaba lo que hizo la rubia.

Se abrazó de Mei, y cuando esta rodeó su cuello con los brazos, de un momento a otro Yuzuko movió las manos hasta ponerlas en los pechos de Mei. –No te atrevas a moverte… Como si no hubiera pasado nada… -Susurró en el cuello de la de cabellos azabache. –No es de buenas personas provocar así a alguien y luego huir.

Deslizó sus brazos, aferrándose más a ella y sintiendo como las manos ajenas estimulaban sus senos, quizás era algo brusca, quizás estaba siendo muy fuerte, pero no podía evitar que le gustara.

Yuzu dejó uno, quizás dos besos plantados en la piel del pálido cuello de Mei, su lengua acarició la clavícula de la temblorosa mujer y el fuerte impulso de hacer algo más empezó a golpear fuerte en su mente. ¿Dónde había quedado la dominante presidenta? Mostrando su lado sumiso, dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que en algún punto seguramente intentó ahogar.

Apretó un poco más fuerte los pechos de la chica y esta soltó un ligero quejido, Yuzu se alejó de ella con la respiración acelerada y pesada. -¡Basta! ¡Tú…! Tú sólo quieres que yo haga cosas malas.

Antes de que pudiera continuar con sus quejas sintió los labios de esa mujer apagando su voz, sus besos se enredaban, se mordían con un poco de fuerza, empujándose a caer en el espontáneo deseo, se resistían a continuar deseando que su resistencia fallara, bailaban peligrosamente, sin quererlo Yuzu cayó en una de las áreas del jardín.

–Lirios… -Dijo la mujer que había caído sobre ella, señalando las hermosas flores blancas que las rodeaban. –Esto… Creo haberlo visto en algún lado. –Comentó en voz baja, parecía incluso que la forma en que transcurría todo era tejida por alguna fanática de… Esa clase de amor rosa. Sus ojos se concentraron en quien la miraban, el desenfreno que se había abierto paso segundos atrás, fue reemplazado por una tímida mirada. Las miradas atravesaron como flechas al control, matándolo sin remedio alguno, la propia Mei sentía el corazón latiéndole en los oídos y Yuzu no podía moverse, apenas y lograba respirar con dificultad. –Yuzu…

La rubia tenía los labios entre abiertos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rojo. –Dime.

-Me gustas mucho. –Y sus pupilas se dilataron tanto como las de Yuzu. –Sé que apenas nos conocimos pero… Me gustas, me gustas mucho.

-Basta… -Evidentemente más sonrojada que segundos atrás, giró la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado, evadiendo los ojos que la aturdían con posarse sobre ella. –No lo digas.

-¿No me correspondes? –Su mirada se tornó un tanto triste. Empezó a retroceder, quizás un poco sorprendida por la reacción de Yuzu. –Entiendo.

La rubia la abrazó por el cuello y la jaló hacia ella, antes de besarla, la miró a los ojos, estaba acelerada y su mirada reflejaba cierta inocencia y ternura.  
Cuando sus besos colisionaron, Mei no pudo sino dejarse llevar, el jugueteo fue más lento esta vez, no hubo prisas, era algo más que simple deseo.

Al separarse sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, un hilillo de baba unía sus bocas, y antes de siquiera considerar detenerse, estaban besándose nuevamente.

No, en esta ocasión sus cuerpos no exigían "otras" cosas, en esta ocasión la sensación de tenerse era impulsada por tímidos roces y miradas inocentes.

Mei se acurrucó en el pecho de la rubia, el corazón de esta latía con rapidez… Mei nunca se lo confesaría a Yuzuko, pero esa sensación, la de escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, era lo más cálido que había experimentado jamás.  
Se sentía como si no existiese ese cruel vacío, no había lágrimas, no sentía la necesidad de ocultarse.

Al buscar su faz nuevamente, la mujer más alta acarició esos mechones de cabello rizado que solían ser tan rebeldes, amaba hasta sus cejas, cada una de sus pestañas, esos ojos color avellana oscura… Quiero decir, esos ojos aceitunados, como los de una gacela acechada por un león. Acarició sus mejillas y lo dijo, así, bajito, como si entre ellas no hubiese interferencia alguna. –Eres tan hermosa…

Esta vez intentó mantenerle la mirada a pesar de la pena. –Me… Sonrojas.

-Puedo notarlo… -Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

-Me encantas. –Y pareció que se le había escapado algo que no debía decir, se puso tensa y la miró con algo de temor. La joven sobre ella se puso color ladrillo y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más. –Lo siento, si te incomoda puedes…

-Tonta. –Interrumpió recobrando la sonrisa, tartamudeando un poco. –Creo que… Estoy un poco loca por ti.

-Lo estabas antes de mí… -Su mirada era tierna pero el comentario era realmente tonto. –Pero no importa, eres bonita.

Mei no pudo sino reír y ponerse de pie, ayudándola a levantarse. - ¿Siempre echas a perder así el romance?

-Me llaman la matapasiones. –Contestó, en realidad el comentario no iba en broma.

-Y entiendo por qué.

Se miraron y en un gesto de complicidad, se dieron la mano y fueron hasta esa banca que tanto parecía gustarles, antes de que Mei tomara asiento, Yuzu se detuvo en seco. –Espera. Tengo algo para ti… -La de cabello moreno ladeó la cabeza y contoneó la cadera apunto de sentarse. -¡No te sientes! –Y Mei se detuvo, Yuzu seguía buscando algo en sus bolsillos. –Cierra los ojos.

-Pero…

-¡Cierra los ojos! –Levantó la voz en un tono bastante infantil, Mei obedeció algo ansiosa.

Hizo unos cuantos dobleces, dio forma a ese simple regalo.

Intentando no hacer ruido alguno, se arrodilló frente a la chica del vestido negro y tomó su mano. –Abre los ojos…

Su opuesta abrió los ojos con lentitud, su sutil pestañeo conmovió el corazón de la rubia que parecía quererse escapar de su pecho. -¿Qué haces? –Preguntó, quizás la expresión de su rostro pudo confundirse con miedo.

-Mei… ¿Te casarías conmigo? –Deslizó por su dedo un anillo, hecho con un trozo de papel, alguna propaganda o algo como eso. –Prometo hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo.

La mujer se congeló, incluso pareció que dejó de respirar por unos instantes. Tras algunos segundos de silencio por fin contestó. –No. –Casi se pudo escuchar el corazón de la rubia rompiéndose cuando la chica rio, a punto de llorar y la levantó para tomarla en sus brazos. -¡Sí Yuzuko! ¡Sí!

-Por un segundo eso dolió mucho ¿Sabes? –Dijo, al final de cuentas, sólo se abrazó con fuerza a ella, hace mucho tiempo no se sentía de esa manera por alguien.

Y ellas actuaban diferente, mientras la rubia volvía a sentir ese remolino de sensaciones, se percató de que no era como años atrás, había algo diferente en Aihara Mei, ella era diferente a lo que acostumbraba ver, quería conocerla, quería conocer todo sobre esa mujer tan extraña y tan llamativa.

Y Mei, se sentía justo como cuando escuchó por primera vez una canción interpretada en violín, había algo diferente en Aihara Yuzuko, ella era diferente a lo que acostumbraba sentir, noches de amor sin amor, besos que la hacían sentir aún más triste, mientras se inundaba del cítrico olor, quiso creer que todo había sido destino.

Y aunque había tormentas a su alrededor, lo único que sus oídos escuchaban era la voz de la otra.

Pero había algo, alguien, varias personas en realidad, que ansiaban volver a la vida de ambas.

Sus labios temblaron en la oscuridad, el encuentro predestinado traería a la vida el muerto corazón del amor marchito.

_***Avance del próximo capítulo. **_

-Comunicado breve-

Lamento demorar taaanto en actualizar, ante todo, ¡Gracias por seguir leyéndome! ¡Agradezco sus cálidos comentarios y espero poder escribiendo no sólo esta, sino muchas historias para ustedes!

He estado algo atareada, pero intentaré actualizar más seguido, de ahora en adelante les dejaré pequeños avances de lo que viene en los siguientes capítulos de la sexta parte de Blue Infection VI, el Balance del Amor y el Erotismo. Además les dejaré –quizás –Avances de nuevos fictions. :D

Si encuentran algún error entre el color de ojos de Yuzu o su color de cabello, well, es completamente a propósito /Porque enamorada/.

-Fin del comunicado-

(Ahora sí el avance)

-¿Entonces qué somos?... -Preguntaron los temblorosos labios, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el infierno de su pecho se congeló y se sintió sola.

-¿Eso qué importa? -Contestó con cierta rudeza abrazándola, con firmeza prosiguió. -Somos... Eso es lo que importa... Y más importante aún... ESTAMOS.

Asombrada por las palabras, no pudo contener su llanto ni un instante más, la frivolidad con la que había actuado hasta ese momento se derrumbó pieza a pieza. -Lamento tanto que todo terminara de ésta manera. -Comentó de modo apenas audible.

La abrazó con más fuerza, se sentía frágil y estaba por llorar pero, la chica que protegía en ese momento había sido fuerte por ambas por muchos años, y en ese momento la necesitaba más que nunca, era su turno de resistir, de renunciar a su egoísmo al menos una vez. -Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. -Dijo con la voz rompiéndose. -No has hecho nada malo... Sólo quiero que seas feliz...

La despedida con el primer amor… ¿Ella sería capaz de dejarla ir? ¿Y las promesas? Debe elegir entre la persona que la acompañó por años, y una mujer que recién llegó a su vida y ya la pone a temblar…

En el siguiente capítulo de El Balance del Amor y el Erotismo… El capítulo V. _Dance Of the Knights _se verá en la difícil encrucijada… ¿Hasta dónde llegará el destino de las noches de invierno?


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo V. Dance of the Knights

Los días empezaron a colorearse sutilmente con flores, las noches que anteriormente habían sido cruelmente amargas ahora tenían un ligero sabor a naranja y un tenue aroma a algún otro cítrico.

Las cosas empezaban a marchar distinto, había una nueva sensación al despertar, lo primero que era tomado era el teléfono celular, lo primero que era leído por las mañanas era un mensaje bastante tierno anunciando los buenos días y las ansias de verse, las ansias de verse eran increíblemente fuertes.

Era una mañana fría, una mañana especialmente fría.

-Mei… -Dijo su prima en medio del desayuno. –Hoy no saldrás ¿Verdad?

-No. Hoy no. –Contestó con la ligera sonrisa que ahora era costumbre. –Aunque quizás vaya al conservatorio.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No ¿Por qué? –Estaba contestando en automático.

-Te ves diferente a la chica que conocí hace años.

-La gente cambia y eso…

-Puede ser algo bueno. –Interrumpió. –Pero es extraño.

-Yo pienso lo mismo que Izu. –Comentó su madre. -¿Es acaso que tienes a alguien nuevo? Si es así obvio quiero ser la primera en enterarme.

-¿Así que tienes nuevo galán MeiMei?

-No es eso. –Disimuló bien su pena al tiempo que soltó una pequeña risa.

-No me creo eso de que estés saliendo tan tarde del conservatorio así porque sí. –Dijo su madre. –No nací ayer Mei. ¿Hay alguien? ¿Qué paso con Nagisa?

-¿Nagisa? –Preguntó su prima, fue cuando su madre se percató del error.

-Su, su ex novio. –Nerviosismo a flor de piel.

-Qué nombre tan raro para un chico. –Soltó Izusa. –En fin… ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Se ha dedicado a hacerla infeliz por meses.

-Mamá… -Interrumpió Mei, miró a Izusa y suspiró. –Nuestra relación fue algo difícil.

-¿Difícil? Es un mocoso llorón que se la vivía chantajeándote.

-Les habría agradecido que intervinieran antes. –Afirmó algo seria. –Siento que me vio la cara de estúpida.

-¿Por qué? –La vida amorosa de su prima sonaba como un verdadero torbellino.

-Porque toda la familia dice haberlo… Visto –Era difícil referirse a ella como si hablase de un hombre. –besando a otras personas, no me lo dijeron porque creyeron que ya no teníamos una relación pero Badam… Sorpresa, aun éramos novias.

-Vaya… -Sí, "novias", ese detalle no fue liberado por Izusa, sabía que había algo raro en todo eso.

Su historia con Nagisa Masamune había sido digna de varias sonatas, la conoció mucho tiempo atrás, en la época en que el sol ilumina el cielo como si no hubiese un mañana, Nagisa fue la primera persona que fue amable con esa persona tan extraña que siempre había sido Mei…

Nagisa Masamune era… El primer amor de Aihara Mei.

Estaba preparándose para ir al conservatorio, era verdad, en ocasiones se veía con Yuzuko ahí, eran los días en que más tarde llegaba a casa pero sentía que valía completamente la pena, el tiempo se iba tan rápido al estar juntas que parecía un sueño, no, algo mejor que sólo un sueño.

Fue cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿Aló? –Dijo Mei, no tenía registrado ese número.

-¿Mei? Soy, soy yo…

Tardó en contestar, escuchar esa voz era raro para ella. -¿Nagisa?

-¡Sí! Quería saber si… Si podríamos vernos, tengo un regalo que darte…

-Pero… Bueno… No estoy de humor realmente. –Dijo, y sí, sólo de escuchar su voz sus ánimos se derrumbaron.

-Sólo serán unos minutos.

-Pero…

-Por favor. También, tengo algo de lo cual hablar contigo. –Insistió, ante ello Mei accedió, por alguna razón su reflejo en el espejo se veía triste nuevamente, la sensación de que todo estaba mal volvió.

Nagisa tardó poco en llegar, ellas vivían a unas calles de distancia, se veía fatal, estaba ojerosa y su piel lucía un tanto gris. Mei no se veía mejor, su semblante se deprimió al recibir la llamada de su ex novia, entraron a la habitación de Mei, estaban solas. –Y… ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó la de cabellera azabache intentando fomentar la plática.

-No tan bien como quisiera. –Afirmó sin poder sostenerle la mirada a Mei. -¿Y tú? Me he enterado de que… Tienes a alguien nuevo. –Los labios ajenos no se movieron para responder a esa oración, en lugar de ello el rostro de Mei se agachó. –Tú… Debiste decirme. –Afirmó con tristeza sin ánimo aparente de reproche.

-Lo siento…

-No tienes nada por lo cual pedir perdón, aunque me habría gustado que cumplieras con aquello de decirme cuando alguien llegara a tu vida…

-No esperaba que ocurriera de esta manera. –Soltó sin mirarla, en un aire de cobardía. Y es que aún estaba ahí, el temor de ver a Nagisa llorando seguía golpeándola con fuerza, nada la hería más que ver esos ojos empañándose. –No, no planeaba sentirme así por alguien.

Al mirar a Masamune esta sólo sonrió con tristeza, sacó un empaque de su bolso. –Te traje esto. –Lo extendió a Mei, era un CD de su cantante favorito, el último CD que emitió antes de anunciar su retiro. Los ojos de Aihara se cristalizaron, sí, ella era fanática de ese sujeto, cuando anunció su retiro lloró a más no poder. –No estaba segura de darte esto. No sabía si te gustaría o te haría llorar.

-Gracias… -Comentó tomándolo con pena, lo abrazó y luego contempló la desilusionada expresión ajena. –Lo siento…

-¿Por qué? –Intentó sonreír, mientras acariciaba las mejillas ajenas, el rostro de esa mujer ahora parecía agobiado por una gripe o algo como eso.

-Te lastimé de nuevo.

-Debo decir que, jamás me habías roto el corazón de esta manera Mei. –Admitió con la voz quebrantándose. –Ahora sí, me lastimaste pero… No importa.

-Perdón. –Escucharla admitirlo fue cruel, sabía que merecía reproches, o eso creía, siempre lo había creído. –Perdóname.

-No… No te disculpes. Insisto en que me habría gustado enterarme por ti y no por alguien más… Pero no importa ahora. –Le dio un corto abrazo. –Te costará mucho reparar este daño.

-Si quieres… Puedo… Puedo olvidarlo todo… -Y su cobardía estuvo a punto de traicionarla, estuvo a punto de dejar ir lo que parecía un sueño ideal por el miedo a romper más promesas, por la cobardía que le provocaba el saber que era momento de abandonar lo que la hería tanto. –Puedo intentar…

-Cállate. –Interrumpió. –No te atrevas a lastimar a otra persona más. –Mei se quedó atónita ante tal comentario, se sintió miserable e inútil. –Que al menos todo el maldito dolor que me estás haciendo sentir valga la pena.

-No quiero que llores.

-Muy tarde Mei, me rompiste el corazón. -No supo qué contestar a ello. -¿Te hace feliz? ¿Esa chica?

-Sí… Ella… Es una persona muy buena… Me siento feliz cuando estamos juntas…

-Entonces lucha pequeña Mei, por conservarla…

-Pero tengo una duda… ¿Qué pasará con nosotras?

-Nosotras, nosotras… Me heriste mucho, no sé si podré superarlo pronto pero… Supongo que por lo que somos algún día podremos ser amigas. –Dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Por lo que somos?

-Sí.

-¿Qué somos?... -Preguntaron los temblorosos labios, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el infierno de su pecho se congeló y se sintió sola.

-¿Eso qué importa? -Contestó con cierta rudeza abrazándola, con firmeza prosiguió. -Somos... Eso es lo que importa... Y más importante aún... ESTAMOS.

Asombrada por las palabras, no pudo contener su llanto ni un instante más, la frivolidad con la que había actuado hasta ese momento se derrumbó pieza a pieza. -Lamento tanto que todo terminara de ésta manera. -Comentó de modo apenas audible.

La abrazó con más fuerza, se sentía frágil y estaba por llorar pero, la chica que protegía en ese momento había sido fuerte por ambas por muchos años, y en ese momento la necesitaba más que nunca, era su turno de resistir, de renunciar a su egoísmo al menos una vez. -Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. -Dijo con la voz rompiéndose. -No has hecho nada malo... Sólo quiero que seas feliz...

Se separó un poco de Mei, levantó su rostro por el mentón y siguiendo su impulso, la besó, fue el beso más frío que ambas habían recibido en sus vidas, el beso sabía a flores marchitas, a una canción sin ritmo… Sabía a una profunda y pesada melancolía, ese beso sabía a muchas cosas pero, ese beso no sabía a amor.

Y así, tan sorpresivamente como el beso comenzó, así, terminó sin emoción alguna, terminó con un mal sabor de boca.

-Lo siento mucho. –El llanto se hizo fuerte en ambas mientras se aferraban la una a la otra. Sabiendo que ese "nosotras", estaba completamente muerto. –No quería lastimarte.

-Ya, ya pasó Mei… -Intentó reconfortarla, a pesar de que en ese preciso momento quería calmarla… Muy en el fondo…

Comenzaba a odiarla.

¿Podría? ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Secó sus lágrimas, Nagisa se había ido minutos atrás y ella no podía dejar de llorar.

La fría sensación de perder penetraba por cada espacio de la habitación, fue al armario y sacó esa pequeña caja, al abrirla encontró lo que por mucho tiempo fue el más grande tesoro a sus ojos.

Cartas de Nagisa, regalos, CDs, fotos, enormes pergaminos con dulces palabras de amor.

Llamó a Shu, no iría al conservatorio esa tarde.

Por su parte, la rubia estaba en un centro comercial con Celia y algunos amigos, estaba hablando con Mei por medio de mensajes cuando esta dejó de contestar, preocupada, llamó a la chica y sólo pudo escuchar… Como la voz se le quebraba a cada frase que pronunciaba. -¿Qué pasa? –Cuestionó asustada. -¿Mei estás bien? –Todos los presentes notaron la preocupación en el rostro de Yuzuko.

-Yuzu… No tengo muchas ganas de hablar.

-Pero… Está bien… -No quería presionarla, no quería forzarla. Escuchó como Mei colgó y se quedó con el móvil en el oído, sentía unas fuertes ganas de llorar.

Apenas unos minutos después, recibió ese mensaje de Mei, alegando que no podía seguir con todo aquello, que no podían seguir viéndose.

Por su mente pasaron esas conversaciones, en las que ambas afirmaban que si la otra le pedía que se fuera… Ninguna volvería a buscar que se encontraran.

Se apartó de todos y la llamó.

-Mei… ¿Estás segura de esto? –Preguntó a punto de llorar.

-Sí, sólo sal de mi vida. –Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas. –Escucha, no quiero lastimarte… No quiero romper más promesas. –Le afectaba más de lo que aceptaba, lo vivido con Nagisa había creado a alguien con temor de sentir a pesar de su corta edad. –Lo siento… Lamento el tiempo que perdiste conmigo.

-Mei… Si me pides una vez más que me aleje de ti… No volveré a buscarte, no volverás a saber de mí. –Contener las ganas de llorar era realmente difícil, ella misma sentía que desfallecía a cada momento, ciertamente, jamás había sentido algo tan intenso como lo que sentía por Mei. –Y eso es una promesa.

-Yuzu… No me busques nuevamente…

Era muy pronto, los sentimientos eran prematuros y no se sentía lista para afrontar algo de ese tipo nuevamente, tenía miedo, estaba asustada, no quería más recuerdos que la atormentaran por las noches, no quería más promesas rotas ni amor inconcluso, al leer esas cartas… Se sintió la peor basura del mundo, Nagisa parecía amarla en verdad.

Pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta de la casa Aihara y posteriormente a la habitación que Mei compartía con su prima y hermanas. –Mei… Te buscan… -Dijo su prima

-¿Quién es? –Por mucho que intentara disimularlo, era obvio que estaba llorando.

-Kirigaya. Está preocupada por ti. ¿Puede pasar? –Su prima había escuchado parte de la conversación con Nagisa. No le costaba entender, y el escuchar el llanto de una persona que parecía tan fuerte, era realmente devastador, la propia Izusa lloró al escuchar la conversación, al escuchar la forma en que su prima intentaba sostener lo que no le pertenecía, esa mujer tan extraña y seria… No era una mala persona, era la única persona que creía en ella.

En pocos días, Mei se había ganado el corazón de Izusa, la trataba como a una hermana. Ver llorar a tu hermana es algo horrible para cualquier persona.

-Dile que pase. –Pidió Mei para luego respirar profundamente. Los pasos se acercaron a ella. –Hola. –Dijo al encontrarse con la imagen de Sou.

-Dios mío… -Soltó la bolsa con dulces que llevaba en una de sus manos. -¿Qué tienes? –De inmediato la envolvió en sus brazos y besó su frente, Mei se soltó a llorar nuevamente sin siquiera intentar contenerse, confiaba en pocas personas, una de ellas era Sou. –Mei… Cariño… ¿Qué pasó?

-Le dije a Yuzuko que no podía estar con ella. –A duras penas se le entendía entre tanto balbuceo.

-Pero ¿Por qué? –preguntó sujetando el rostro de Mei. –Te ves muy feliz con ella, hasta pensé que iban a empezar a ser novias o algo así… -Cuando notó la tristeza en sus ojos, supo que algo malo había pasado en serio. -¿Te hizo algo? Si esa perra te hizo algo la voy a hacer mierda. –Afirmó bastante seria, ante el silencio de Mei, empezó a sentir impotencia. -¿Qué pasó? –A punto de llorar, se percató de que Mei sólo había llorado así por una persona. -¿Qué hizo Masamune ahora? –Cuestionó, supo que dio en el clavo cuando Mei se soltó de ella. -¿Qué hizo? -La de cabello azabache le arrojó el CD. -¿Por qué te regala esto si sabe que vas a llorar?

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Leí sus cartas y… Siento que fui una desgraciada con ella. –Afirmó, Kirigaya sintió como el estómago se le revolvió y sujetó a Mei por los hombros. –Fui una maldita con ella.

-Mei… Esa ramera te hizo la vida infeliz por años, te trató como se trata a una basura.

-Ella me amaba.

-NO. –Dijo con fuerza abrazando a la chica. -Ella te usó, te mintió hasta cansarse y luego te hizo sentir culpable cuando te diste cuenta de la clase de idiota que es.

-Le prometí que volveríamos… Y… Creo que me enamoré de alguien más.

-Mei… Amor… -Buscó su mirada. –Yuzuko está loca por ti… Es hermosa, te busca como desesperada… Es justo que te enamores de alguien más… Nagisa sólo te busca cuando sabe que estás feliz porque quiere joderte… Porque no puede aceptar que notaste al fin, que ella es dañina para ti. –Y ciertamente, Sou la vio llorar muchas veces por sus sentimientos hacia Nagisa, al final no importaba quién tuviera el error, Mei aceptaba la culpa. –Porque sabe que nadie le cumplirá sus caprichos como tú.

-No quiero tener más promesas rotas, no quiero lastimar a nadie más.

-Has pasado mucho tiempo siendo fuerte por más de una persona… -La sujetó entre sus brazos de nuevo. -¿Cuándo te vas a molestar en admitir que quieres ser feliz? No puedes dejar que Yuzu se vaya… Se nota que la quieres, que te gusta mucho… Mei…

-La extraño.

-¡Ya! ¡Masamune te hace daño maldita sea…! –Exclamó antes de ser interrumpida.

-No, no la extraño a ella, extraño a Yuzuko.

Fue cuando lo notó y tuvo que aceptarlo, lo que más le dolía ese momento no eran los recuerdos de Nagisa, no era nada que tuviera que ver con ella, lo que más le provocaba ese llanto era la sensación de haber perdido a la rubia.  
Le daba miedo el no volver a verla, que todas esas palabras fueran ciertas y Yuzuko no fuera capaz de perdonarla.

Kirigaya buscó su mirada, se encontró con esa expresión que había visto pocas veces, algo similar a la ocasión cuando un infante quiere subir a un juego pero por miedo no es capaz. Le dio un beso en la frente y luego la abrazó con fuerza por unos segundos. -¿Y qué esperas? –Preguntó. –Estoy segura de que ese pedazo de rubia está ansiosa por hablarte también.

-¿La merezco realmente? –Por primera vez, tuvo miedo de no ser suficientemente buena.

-¿Merecer? No seas tonta. –Soltó una ligera risa. –Te gusta, le gustas ¿Qué hay de complicado en ello? Pienso que le das demasiadas vueltas.

-No es tan fácil… -Se soltó de Sou y se sentó en una de las camas. –Somos muy diferentes. Ella ama el baloncesto… Yo los violines, ella es… De un mundo diferente al mío.

-Eso lo hace verdaderamente interesante. –Tomó asiento junto a ella, sabía que había algo que no era capaz de admitir.

-Le gusta bailar y esas cosas, a mí cantar, ni siquiera me gustan las fiestas, me incomodan mucho.

-Deja de poner pretextos.

-No quiero arruinarlo. –Agachó la cabeza, la seguridad con que solía actuar se había esfumado, y ahí estaba ella, el témpano de hielo no podía controlarse a sí misma. –Ni siquiera podemos tocar ciertos temas sin ponernos tensas.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo realmente? ¿Es porque es bisexual y piensas que esas personas son falsas? –Comentó con cierto tono de broma a pesar de que, sí, era uno de los prejuicios de Mei.

-Ni siquiera me importa eso, creo que mis sentimientos por ella son más importantes y fuertes que esas ideas que… Ahora me parecen hasta ligeramente tontas. –Suspiró profundamente. -¿Y si no soy lo que ella espera? ¿Y si fallo de nuevo?

-Tú no eres la clase de persona que se rinde por miedo a intentar.

-Para todo hay una primera vez.

-Mei… Basta. -Empujó a Mei por los hombros, recostándola en la cama, se recargó en el pecho de la mujer de cabello negro y se abrazó a ella por la cintura, el latir de Aihara se volvió rápido, seguramente estaba nerviosa. –Te conozco, no tienes que hacer todo como si estuvieras sola, sabes que puedes confiarme todo y siempre te diré lo que pienso es mejor para ti… No te diría algo que no crea que es verdad ¿Y sabes? Creo que… Yuzu es perfecta para ti, precisamente por lo diferentes que son.

No supo qué responder a ello, prefirió permitir que la calidez de Kirigaya relajara sus dudas.  
Cuando Sou se fue, no supo qué hacer, tenía muchas dudas, intentando apagar la parte de su cerebro que pensaba demasiado las cosas simplemente optó por enviar un mensaje a Yuzu.

"No quiero que te vayas de mi vida…"

Y justo cuando lo envió, recibió otro.

"Te necesito."

Nuevamente estaba llorando, sabía que lo que había entre ellas era algo más que simple curiosidad, sabía que había algo más que simple y llano cariño.  
No paso ni una hora… Antes de que estuvieran buscándose mutuamente. Mei se sintió tonta por haberle pedido en un primer momento que se fuera, sin embargo la culpa y la tristeza que sentía se apagaron al escuchar la voz de la rubia repitiendo que la quería, que la idea de no volver a verla le resultaba mortalmente dolorosa.

Normalmente esas frases le provocarían risa a la pelinegra pero había algo diferente, esta vez…

Era exactamente lo mismo que ella sentía.

Se verían de nuevo, y ambas estaban muy emocionadas por la idea.

Antes de ir a dormir esa misma noche, al recoger el desastre que sus hermanas habían dejado en la habitación, se encontró con un abrigo que Nagisa dejó seguramente en su visita horas atrás.

Muchas otras veces Mei se había quedado con ropa de ella, siempre era un recuerdo dulce y acogedor, su aroma, era capaz de calmarla cuando sentía miedo y soledad, pero en esta ocasión… Algo había cambiado.

Acercó la prenda a sí misma para aspirar el aroma, pero no era como las ocasiones anteriores, esta vez el acercamiento fue lento, no hubo ansiedad, y al inundar sus pulmones con la esencia de Masamune…

Se sintió sola, se sintió mortalmente sola. Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos, se preguntó cómo todo el amor que sintió por ella quedó resumido a eso, a tortura. Porque en esta ocasión supo que no habría vuelta atrás, ella ya no estaba amando a Nagisa, ni siquiera estaba enamorada de ella.

Era momento de soltarla… De dejar ir todo el amor que una vez profesó con suma fidelidad, ahora las promesas se caían a pedazos una por una, la falsa utopía que se construyó años atrás ahora se derrumbaba.

Aun así ¿Quién no se ha sentido de esa manera? La necesidad de aferrarse a algo que yace muerto desde mucho tiempo atrás sólo por, no dejar morir también los recuerdos, sin embargo hay cosas que son así, que deben dejarse ir… ¿Recuerdas el primer beso? ¿El primer abrazo? ¿La primera vez que se dijeron "te amo"? Si la respuesta a esas preguntas es "sí", seguramente te será difícil dejarlo ir. Sin embargo hay cosas que son así, sin importar el dolor que pueda causar… Es momento de dejar que se vaya, porque ese recuerdo está viviendo en un tiempo que no le corresponde de ninguna manera, porque hay cosas que son así…

Su aroma ya no provocaba el remolino de emociones en el estómago que provocaba antes, la felicidad que se contagiaban en cada beso se tornó en tristeza y costumbre, porque el tomarse de la mano sabían que no era amor lo que había entre ellas, porque debieron dejar de herirse… Antes de comenzar a odiarse.

Y ahora, ahí estaba ella, con el corazón roto sosteniendo algo que no podía mantener, alejó el abrigo de sí misma al darse cuenta que el aroma le producía incluso repulsión, y se sintió triste, miró con melancolía la prenda y cientos de recuerdos llegaron a ella, en medio de su arranque de dolor logró separar todos los regalos de Nagisa de los regalos de los demás, confinó todo a una caja en la parte más recóndita del armario, esperando poder ver todo eso sin sentir dolor por lo perdido, quizás algún día.

Todo el dolor se empezó a disipar el ver su reflejo en el espejo.

"Eres muy hermosa". El recuerdo vibró en su mente, la voz de la rubia llamándola de esa manera, pronto se percató de algo.

Quería estar con Yuzu, pero para poder hacerlo sin medida, primero debía superar el dolor que sentía al pensar en Nagisa Masamune.

Fue en una mañana bastante cálida, la mañana que siguió del día en que notó que su viejo amor no era su verdadero amor.  
Se vio con la rubia en una plaza, pasarían todo el día juntas, o al menos hasta que el sol se ocultase.

-Hola. –Dijo Yuzu al verla, se veía algo cansada, se notaba que había llorado la noche anterior. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy. –Sonrió ligeramente, tenía que hablarle de Nagisa, no era justo mantenerlo oculto sobre todo porque, sentía que Yuzuko le correspondía, como fuese, tenía algo de miedo de la reacción de esta. -¿Y tú?

-Bueno, hoy al medirme descubrí que sigo sin ser alta.

-¿Te mides por las mañanas?

-Todo el mundo lo hace ¿No?

Rieron en un juego de complicidad, la comida china que comerían ese día sería especialmente deliciosa e incluso los juegos tontos serían divertidos, las risas eran sinceras por parte de ambas.

Se sentaron cerca de una pista de hielo, en una mesita blanca, esa área del centro comercial no estaba tan llena de gente aunque eso bien pudo haber sido por la hora.

-Mira jamás me había gustado tanto venir a esta plaza. –Comentó Yuzu comiendo un poco del helado de chocolate que había comprado para Mei. –Vaya, sabe muy bueno.

-Es mi helado favorito. –Sonrió. -¿Entonces vienes aquí seguido?

-Sí. Con Celia y August, mis primos.

-Debe ser genial salir tanto. –Comentó Mei. –Yo no salgo seguido de casa con mi familia, cuando llego a hacerlo es con mis amigos y jamás andamos en centros comerciales.

-Me gustan los centros comerciales. –Afirmó con un puchero. –Cuando Matsu cumple años solemos salir a alguna plaza y pasar el día juntas.

-Ya veo… -El comentario la incomodó un poco. –Matsuri es muy importante para ti ¿Cierto?

-Ella es… -Agachó la mirada. –Matsuri es mi primer amor.

Un nudo se hizo en la garganta de la pelinegra, su estómago se sintió vacío y el sabor del helado se volvió amargo. –Entiendo… ¿Alguna vez se la presentaste a tus padres? –Preguntó, intentando no verse obvia forzó una sonrisa. –Como novia debe ser aun más peculiar. Me imagino que fueron novias.

-Mei… Mis padres son homofóbicos, mi madre jamás ha aceptado mi gusto por las mujeres.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. -¿En serio?

-Sí. –Mei se imaginó lo duro que debía ser, ella pasó por esa etapa pero el dolor que experimentó ahora le parecía distante, para Yuzu, era verdaderamente doloroso estar en esa situación. –Y sí, fuimos novias, yo… -La tristeza se apoderó de la expresión de la rubia. –Yo amaba muchísimo a Matsu.

"Y aun pareces amarla", pensó Mei egoístamente, no tenía derecho a siquiera pensar ese tipo de cosas, después de todo ella estaba luchando contra sus sentimientos por Nagisa, pese a la rara naturaleza de estos. –Ya veo…

Al notar la expresión ajena, la rubia pensó que quizás había sido malinterpretada. –Pero ya no siento eso por ella, la quiero pero de diferente forma.

-No me debes explicaciones de ninguna naturaleza ¿Sabes? Entiendo tus sentimientos, sé que debe ser alguien muy importante para ti.

-Ella me hirió mucho… Lloré mucho por ella. Creo que… Nunca fui suficientemente buena, ni para ella ni para nadie. –Soltó en tono de reproche hacia sí misma, esto llamó la atención de Mei, ella parecía muy segura de sí misma y en segundos, todo eso se derrumbó. –Quizás hago algo mal. ¿No?

-Yuzu… -Puso su mano sobre la mano de la rubia. –Tengo algo que contarte…

_**/Comunicado comunicador que comunica cosas xD/**_

En alguno de los comentarios leí algunas dudas que estoy gustosa de responder…

Preguntaron por qué el nombre… "Blue Infection".  
Bueno, esto es algo con mucho significado para mí. "La infección azul" es el nombre peculiar que le doy al amor, todas las historias de la saga –estoy escribiendo la parte 17- hablan de algún tipo de amor, desde amor platónico hasta pseudo amor, si leen con atención las historias, de eso va.

Básicamente, veo al amor como una enfermedad desde el principio de este, el enamoramiento, que te hace actuar como torpe, altera incluso tu forma de ser y actuar, y la etapa final del proceso que es el amor como tal, el amor no cambia a las personas, si es verdadero… El amor hace que las personas sean quienes siempre han debido ser.

Es azul, porque el azul es el color de la tranquilidad, pero a la vez habla de frialdad, quise dar un significado diferente… Generalmente el amor es representado con el color rojo, y aunque considero que sí, tiene que ser pasional como el rojo y sus tonalidades… Creo que la naturaleza del amor es la calma… Porque es frío pero permanece latente y majestuoso, porque es noble y engrandece… Y si verdadero, hace que las cosas vivan más tiempo… Las conserva sin modificarlas en su esencia… Como el hielo.  
No creo que su naturaleza sea el rojo del fuego… Que quema, y consume, esos placeres tan violentos en tonos bermellón y escarlata mueren rápido.

También preguntaban el por qué no están la parte I, II y III, la respuesta es simple… Blue Infection I II y III fueron escritos para alguien que fue muy importante para mí, la primera y segunda parte hablan de personajes que ambas compartíamos… Y la tercera, fue mi manera de hacer real que algo que ella deseaba se hiciera realidad.

Por ello no me es posible compartir las primeras tres partes, pero si alguno desea leerlas con gusto pueden contactar conmigo y busco la manera de compartirles los textos que apenas y pasan de las 20 páginas.

Básicamente, muchas de los personajes si no es que todos, están inspirados en alguien real y la mayoría tienen dedicatorias, esta sexta parte está dedicada a quien es en este momento la persona más especial en mi vida.

Y… Las partes IV y V están siendo retrasas porque, aunque tengo grandes avances en ellas, no me siento a gusto con esos avances y los he modificado poco a poco, ambas partes también empezaron a ser escritas para personas especiales, lamento mucho que mis emociones demoren tanto la entrega de los capítulos, pero he estado trabajando en ello y pronto tendrán nuevos avances en ambas historias.

No había podido actualizar porque… Puede que haya tirado un poco mi computadora y haya estado descompuesta un tiempo, es una suposición –ríe levemente. –No soy taaan torpe.

Sé que la trama va algo lenta para este punto, y que todos querían hard, pero créanme, por el capítulo 7 serán altamente recompensados. –risitas pícaras.

Gracias por seguir leyéndome y… Esperen con ansias los nuevos fics que vienen, serán de muerte y resurrección. (¿)

Es todo… ¡Gracias! ¡Los amo! –Manda besitos.

Ahora…

El avance del siguiente capítulo. Sí, sé que parece que nadie las deja ser felices.

_-No es necesario atarlo, tu cabello se ve muy bien suelto. –Comentó Mei entre risas, en rara ocasión había visto el cabello de su amiga sin estar atado a esas curiosas coletas. -¿Crees que podamos terminar esto antes del medio día? _

_-Sí. –Dijo amablemente Himeko. -¿Tenías algo que hacer? _

_-Voy a salir con Yuzu, iremos a un parque, está algo lejos pero bueno. –Sacó un pequeño espejo y dijo hacia Himeko. –Estoy volviendo a salir, hace mucho que no lo hacía. _

_Antes de poder continuar hablando, Himeko se abalanzó sobre ella, la obligó a recargarse en el escritorio mientras la besaba con la pasión con que jamás la había besado, sus labios rozaban con lentitud los labios de Mei y sus manos acariciaban las mejillas ajenas, pronto se abrazó del cuello de la pelinegra, acariciando con su lengua la lengua de la violinista. _

_Sorprendida, Mei se separó del beso, Momokino era de besos más inocentes. _

_La mirada que recibió de Himeko al terminar al beso, le imploraba quedarse con ella, ese beso sabía a amor desesperado y profunda añoranza. –Hime…_

_-Shhht. –Interrumpió. –No tienes que decir nada… Por favor, no hables. –Dijo al tiempo que quitaba los mechones de cabello que cubrían el cuello de Mei, su boca se acercó de poco en poco, y los segundos no bastaron para lo que pasó después._

**En el siguiente capítulo de Blue Infection VI "El balance del amor y el erotismo", difícilmente logrará sacarla de su mente, y así, sin ser nada y sin comprender del todo esos sentimientos, terminó por ahogarse en ellos.  
En el siguiente capítulo, "Ámame como la amas a ella", ¿Se escapará la razón de la jaula donde ha sido capturada? ¿O dominará el instinto de tomar como suyo lo que no le pertenece?**

_-Mei… Ámame tan fuerte como la amas a ella…_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VI. Ámame como la amas a Ella

No era tan complicado ¿Cierto? Era bastante fácil de explicar a decir verdad, estaba enamorada de alguien que no era Nagisa.  
La conversación transcurrió de modo lento, mientras Mei le contaba la historia de un amor enfermizo, Yuzu continuaba con una triste historia que como todo, pintaba para ser algo más bonito de lo que al final fue.

-Sí, no importaba mucho… Nunca hicimos planes a futuro. –Afirmó reflexivamente la rubia. –Ella quizás se vaya a otro país.

-¿Y cómo iban a seguirse viendo? ¿Y su relación?

-No lo sé. –Suspiró apenas. –En realidad ni siquiera sabíamos si íbamos a seguir viéndonos después de terminar la secundaria.

-Eso suena muy cruel. –Admitió, a pesar de que ella era una experta en ser así, algo cruel.

-Ella, bueno… Era algo fría. Terminó conmigo alrededor de cuatro veces y las cuatro me buscó ella.

Mei se puso algo tensa, ella había terminado a Nagisa tres veces y al igual que Matsuri, la había buscado de nuevo, aunque siempre por motivos algo tontos. –Pero debió tener sus cosas buenas.

-Sí. –Sonrió ligeramente. –Yo me avergüenzo con facilidad y… -Su mirada se tornó dulce y un tanto melancólica. –Y ella a veces hacía que corriera de la pena, una vez… -Se giró hacia Mei y habló con emoción. –Ella me dejó varias pistas por toda la escuela… Que llevaban a un lugar.

-¿Cómo una búsqueda del tesoro? –Preguntó con cierto grado de tristeza, agachó la mirada y empezó a juguetear con las manos.

-¡Sí! Y al final estaba ella, del lado opuesto donde había llegado yo y gritó: ¡Te amo Yuzuko! Yo me puse toda roja y corrí lejos de ahí… -Entonces se percató de la reacción de Mei ante tal historia. –Y… Bueno… -Pensó que la emoción con que lo narraba le deprimía. Ella no conocía la historia tras la búsqueda del tesoro del día Zero. –Era lindo. –Recobró la calma y la posición que tenía al principio de la conversación.

-Sí, también Nagisa era… Linda a veces. –Sonrió con algo de timidez sin dejar de juguetear con las manos. –Me hacía muchas cartas, todo el tiempo… Ambas lo hacíamos. De hecho… Tengo todos sus regalos, hasta el más pequeño.

-Yo tengo todas las cartas que me han dado desde siempre. –Exclamó con orgullo, Mei la miró y rio ligeramente. Tenían la misma manía.

Conforme transcurría la plática, Mei sentía que era parecida a Matsuri por la forma que tuvo de ser con Yuzuko, incluso por la forma en que la terminó.

-Fue todo muy horrible…

-¿Entonces ella simplemente dijo "ya no te amo"? –Interrogó, sí, eran algo parecidas Matsuri y ella.

-No taaan frío. –Rio ligeramente, como en una autoburla. –Fue algo muy tipo: lo siento, no te amo como antes, no siento lo que sentía y… Es mejor terminar. Y yo bueno… Tontamente la habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo.

Reflexionando, fue algo similar lo que le había ocurrido a Nagisa y Mei, pero con Aihara en el lugar de Mizusawa, ahora se sentía un tanto mal. –Ya veo… -Soltó sin mucho ánimo.

-Podemos hablar de otra cosa si… Esto te incomoda. –Dijo en voz baja.

-No me incomoda. –Le miró de reojo. –Quiero conocer mucho de ti, si me ocultas tu pasado y viceversa, seremos incapaces de conocer de todo el presente de la otra… ¿No crees?

-Es una forma bastante interesante de pensar. –Afirmó.

La pelinegra clavó su mirada en los ojos aceituna, soltó una pícara risa y sin más tomó por el mentón a la rubia quien en esta ocasión, sólo se sorprendió por unos segundos y sin oponer resistencia alguna cedió a los besos con sabor a fresa de Aihara Mei, sus brazos se enredaron en la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia sí, esa fuerza, ese ímpetu al actuar y la forma en que se apropiaba de ella, le encantaba a Mei. Posterior a un beso que se agregó a la lista de la dicha de ambas, Yuzu se abrazó de su opuesta, y se percató de que una chica las observaba algo confundida. –Mei… Mira, es tu novia.

-No tengo una. –Dijo extrañada.

-Anda, voltea a ver.

En cuanto hizo caso, la extraña desvió su mirada a otro lado. –Ay no, me ha pillado engañándole. –Sarcasmo puro. -¿Qué será de mí ahora?

-Mándale un beso para que no se ponga celosa. –Rio nuevamente tomando la mano de Mei para continuar caminando. –Anda, te doy permiso.

Nuevamente rieron juntas, y en cuanto sintió la mirada de la extraña sobre sí, la pelinegra le mandó un coqueto beso, basta con decir que por poco la extraña empieza a rezar.

Recorrieron la plaza varias veces, el tiempo se iba rápido. –Me gusta como eres. –Comentó Mei antes de acomodar su cabello.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que, a veces cuando salgo con una chica es… Falsa. –Y eso le provocaba molestia, fingió una sonrisa por unos instantes. –Son verdaderamente odiosas cuando fingen modales que no tienen y risitas pomposas e idiotas que no les salen.

-¿En serio hacen eso? –Ella ni siquiera había intentado eso alguna vez.

-¡Sí! Modales perfectos y risa muy tipo… Señora de la alta aristocracia, son realmente ridículas. –Sonrió bastante incómoda. –No me gusta que la gente finja ser algo que realmente no es, es triste.

-No me gusta la gente que cambia su forma de ser por impresionar.

-Pienso que las personas deben mostrar quienes son en verdad.

-¡Exacto! Si no pues…

-No sabrías de quién te estás enamorando. –Interrumpió.

La rubia bajó la mirada y sonrió para sus adentros. –No lo habría dicho mejor…

Iban de regreso a casa en tren.

-¡Pero es que esos animales son enormes y peligrosos! –Exclamó Yuzu hablando de uno de sus mayores miedos. -¡Te podrían devorar con un solo mordisco!

-Uno de mis sueños es nadar con ballenas. –Admitió Mei.

-¿No que no sabías nadar?

-No sé nadar. –Le daba miedo hacerlo para ser sinceras. –Pero aun así me gustaría nadar con ballenas.

-Estás loca, Mei. –Antes de siquiera poder repetirlo, el tren frenó un poco, Yuzuko se golpeó la cabeza contra un tubo, el dolor no era nada, pero a pena se apoderó de ella. Se volteó en dirección opuesta sin decir nada.

-Yuzu… ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó preocupada. -¿Te duele?

La rubia no contestó, entonces Mei buscó su reflejo en la puerta del tren, estaba completamente roja, no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír y ponerse al lado de Yuzu por el resto del camino hasta la estación donde ambas debían separarse, bajaron y Mei tomó la mano de la aun apenada chica.

Y llegó el momento de separarse, tenían que tomar caminos opuestos en esa estación, se abrazaron, sus miradas se buscaron sin que palabra alguna fuese pronunciada, los necios labios colisionaron incluso si el mundo les observaba y juzgaba, finalmente… ¿Cómo lograrían entenderlo?

Empezaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas… Avanzó unos metros, fue cuando estaba por cruzar la salida de la estación, en medio de su ansiedad, que recibió un mensaje del móvil de la chica más alta.

"Quiero correr a buscarte."

"Quiero correr a encontrarte". Contestó.

Y como si se tratase de un impulso, su cuerpo se giró en dirección opuesta, su corazón latía con fuerza, no había parte de sí misma que se opusiese a ir a buscarle, incluso si sabía que estaba por llegar tarde, sus ojos la buscaron con desespero y entre toda esa gente con caras largas y vidas grises, pudo ver a la joven violinista de cabellos rebeldes. Estaba corriendo hacia ella también.

Sus cuerpos se encontraron y se fundieron en un abrazo, y por primera vez… No eran las únicas en volver con increíble ansiedad en el corazón.

-Se te hará tarde. –Dijo la de menor altura cuando escuchó la idea de su opuesta.

-Si te llevo a casa, podré pasar aunque sea unos minutos más contigo.

Tomaron el bus que llevaba a la calle donde vivía la rubia, y para sorpresa de Mei, nuevamente se golpeó la cabeza con un tubo. –Normalmente no soy tan torpe. –Dijo Yuzu en su defensa. –Pero cuando estás cerca no puedo pensar.

-No me uses de excusa. –Rio un poco, estuvo por tomar la mano de la rubia, cuando notó la mirada asustada de esta.

-Estamos cerca de casa, mis vecinos podrían vernos y… Ya sabes… Mamá y papá… -Le dijo en voz baja.

-Ya veo. –Y por esa ocasión, ese reclamo no importó mucho.

La incomodidad no se hizo presente, el día concluyó con bellos recuerdos y cada chica, en su cama, en las altas horas de la noche…

Seguía contestando mensajes a una persona que tenía poco de conocer, y que a pesar del corto tiempo, le había hurtado la atención.

Amaneció envuelta en sus sábanas, antes de que la alarma sonase y lo primero que hizo fue contestar los mensajes de Yuzu.  
Se preparó para ir al conservatorio, había quedado de verse con Himeko ahí para arreglar algunos asuntos respecto a los festivales que vendrían.

Meditando un poco, sentía que sus sentimientos por Masamune ahora representaban solamente una carga. -¡Fue increíble en serio! ¡Ella corrió a buscarme! –Le comentó con emoción a Himeko mientras firmaba unos papeles. –Fue muy bonito.

-Eso imagino. ¿Y cómo vas con lo de Nagisa?

-Siento que lo estoy superando, aunque aún duele un poco.

-Ya veo… -Fue cuando Mei se percató de lo que llevaba en la muñeca.

-¿Esa es la cuerda que te regalé?

-Sí, lo es. –Sonrió con dulzura, hace unas semanas Mei le había regalado una de las cuerdas de su guitarra, sí, ese instrumento que al final no logró enamorarla. Himeko la había trenzado con un listón negro y la había vuelto un lindo brazalete. -¿Se ve lindo?

-Se ve muy… Hermoso… -Se conmovió por lo que su amiga había hecho con un regalo tan simple, tomó la mano de Momokino sin notar que esta se sonrojó por tal acción. –Sé que la cuidarás bien.

-Puedes estar segura de ello. –Contestó con cierto nerviosismo. –Aunque no me decidía si volverlo un brazalete o un adorno para el cabello.

-Hm, suelta tu cabello. –Le pidió poniéndose de pie, el corazón de Momokino latió con rapidez cuando sintió a Mei acercándose para ayudarle a soltar las coletas, el largo cabello cayó sobre los hombros, siendo acomodado por la pelinegra. –No recordaba cómo se ve tu cabello suelto…

-No me gusta mucho. –Llevó las manos a la cabeza a punto de atarlo cuando la presidenta la detuvo.

-No es necesario atarlo, tu cabello se ve muy bien suelto. –Comentó Mei entre risas, en rara ocasión había visto el cabello de su amiga sin estar atado a esas curiosas coletas. -¿Crees que podamos terminar esto antes del medio día?

-Sí. –Dijo amablemente Himeko dejando de insistir con lo de sus coletas. -¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-Voy a salir con Yuzu, iremos a un parque, está algo lejos pero bueno. –Sacó un pequeño espejo y dijo hacia Himeko. –Estoy volviendo a salir, hace mucho que no lo hacía.

Antes de poder continuar hablando, Himeko se abalanzó sobre ella, la obligó a recargarse en el escritorio mientras la besaba con la pasión con que jamás la había besado, sus labios rozaban con lentitud los labios de Mei y sus manos acariciaban las mejillas ajenas, pronto se abrazó del cuello de la pelinegra, acariciando con su lengua la lengua de la violinista.

Sorprendida, Mei se separó del beso, Momokino era de besos más inocentes.

La mirada que recibió de Himeko le imploraba quedarse con ella, ese beso sabía a amor desesperado y pérdida. –Hime…

-Shhht. –Interrumpió. –No tienes que decir nada… Por favor, no hables. –Dijo al tiempo que quitaba los mechones de cabello que cubrían el cuello de Mei, su boca se acercó de poco en poco y los segundos no bastaron para lo que pasó después.

Con lentitud empezó a recorrer la piel sensible de la chica, su lengua erizaba la piel de Aihara. –Himeko no hagas esto… -Pidió en voz baja.

-Esto es lo que hace Yuzu que tanto te gusta… ¿No? –Preguntó con cierto grado de tristeza. –Yo puedo hacerlo mejor que ella.

-Detente… -Sus manos se pusieron en los hombros de Momokino empujándola un poco. –Por favor para, no quiero ser brusca contigo.

-Yo quiero que lo seas… -Dijo tomando el rostro ajeno entre sus manos y besando nuevamente los labios cuyos besos no le pertenecían. –Quiero que sacies conmigo tus deseos más profundos, porque sólo contigo yo podría saciar los míos. –Confesó alejando de su paso los papeles del escritorio. –Quiero que tú y yo hagamos el amor Mei, sólo podría entregarme a ti.

No sabía cómo detenerla sin herirla. La empujó con lentitud lejos de sí y la miró algo apenada. –Nunca me habías dicho esas cosas. –Ahora sentía vergüenza de mirarle a los ojos, siempre la había considerado distinta a las otras chicas. –Creí que esos asuntos no te importaban.

-Sólo me importan si es contigo.

-Esto… No es el momento para hablar de eso… -La mirada de Himeko se tornó triste. –Quiero decir… No quisiera que pasara en estas condiciones porque para ti es especial… -Intentó corregir lo brusco de la primera oración.

-Mei… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Sí, adelante. –Contestó con amabilidad.

Su mirada se llenó de determinación. –Ámame como la amas a ella, así de fuerte…

-¿Amar? ¿A quién? –Sonaba algo confundida.

-Yuzuko… Cuando hablas de ella estás tan emocionada, pareciera que incluso tú… Quieres su atención. –Admitió con tristeza. –Me gustaría ser amada por ti de esa manera.

-Yo te amo, Himeko. –Le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta. –Pero te amo de distinta manera… Lo siento… -Tomó la perilla y antes de girarla la miró un tanto triste. –Por favor termina esto, no me siento muy bien. –Y entonces salió de ahí.

-Sí… Lo que tú digas, presidenta… -Se dejó caer sobre uno de los amplios sillones. ¿Qué tenía qué hacer para atraer la atención de esa chica? ¿Cómo podía ser tan odiosamente distante?

Himeko había estado siempre para ella, había tolerado mucho por ella, estuvo siempre que Nagisa le causaba problemas, y ahora llegaba esta rubia de la nada para arrebatarle lo que por derecho le pertenecía. ¿Pero quién era realmente la culpable de todo esto? Llevó las manos a la nuca, intentando pensar más claramente y dejando de lado las sensaciones que aún no desaparecían de su cuerpo.

Por su parte, ella estaba realmente consternada. ¿Había sido eso una propuesta de sexo para obligarla a quedarse? Himeko sabía que Mei tenía un alto apetito sexual pero siempre había afirmado sentir indiferencia y hasta repulsión por el sexo, era como si se estuviese prostituyendo a cambio de un poco de atención.

Debía admitir, es beso había logrado encender una chispa en su piel y a la vez hizo aparecer un enorme vacío en el estómago de Mei, porque esos besos que le impedían respirar, no eran los de la rubia que ahora le quitaba hasta el sueño.  
Tomó sus cosas y salió del conservatorio, pensando en si acaso había sido lo suficientemente mala para incitar a Himeko a cometer esa auto traición.

Luego estaba ese otro asunto.

"Ámame como la amas a ella."

¿Amaba a Yuzuko? Si esa imagen proyectaba, quizás estaba ignorando algo importante, es decir sabía que estaba enamorada de la rubia pero era quizás demasiado pronto para una afirmación tan fuerte y de tanto peso.

De pronto, su móvil sonó. –Mei… Me siento algo mal…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te ocurre? –Preguntó a la rubia.

-Estoy algo mareada ¿Podemos salir otro día?

-Claro. –Afirmó dulcemente. –O puedo ir a verte a tu casa si así lo deseas.

-¿Podrías? Es que bueno… -Se escuchó un ligero suspiro. –Estoy hecha un asco, ni siquiera me he quitado el pijama.

-Es una gran oportunidad para verte así, llego en unos minutos.

-Pero Mei… -Antes de poder decir algo más, había colgado el móvil. –Eres tan terca… -Soltó para sí misma.

Ciertamente, tenía la esperanza de que ocurriese algo más que una simple charla… Pensó y pensó en algún detalle que hiciera especial ese día.

Buscó hojas de colores, pero sólo encontró una hoja de color amarillo, un tanto fuerte, tomó un marcador de punta delgada y color negro y empezó con ese pequeño, pero significativo regalo.

No demoró mucho en llegar, ni siquiera hubo mucho tráfico.

La recibió en su sala, como siempre (Al menos al principio de cada visita), y le pidió que esperase unos segundos con los ojos cerrados. –Mis padres salieron a comprar algunas cosas así que estaremos solas… ¿Lista? –Le preguntó.

-Y nerviosa. –Contestó.

Cuando Mei abrió los ojos frente a ella estaban unos cuantos papelitos de color amarillo, la rubia lucía bastante emocionada. –Abre uno. -La pelinegra hizo caso y tras leer la palabra le entregó el papelito a Yuzu. "Beso".

Antes de poder decir nada la rubia se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un tierno beso en los labios, Mei se sonrojó un poco y luego tomó otro papelito y se lo entregó a su anfitriona.

Esta la miró y con voz temblorosa le dijo. –Sin ti está mal hecho el mundo. –Su contraparte estaba cada vez más apenada, le entregó otro papelito, esta vez Yuzu le dio un beso en el cuello, "bonus x 3", y tres besos fueron depositados en los labios ajenos. "Me encantas"; "Me gustas mucho"; "Por ti, me pego con los tubos del tren".

Fue cuando llegaron al último papelito. -¿Puedo leerlo antes? –Preguntó Mei.

-Sí. –Ciertamente la propia anfitriona había olvidado lo que decía.

Al leer esas palabras la expresión de su rostro se suavizó, aunque su interior se había alterado de sobremanera, le dio el papelito a Yuzu y la miró algo nerviosa. –Te quiero, Yuzu.

Tardó unos segundos en decirlo, como si no estuviese segura de que lo que estaba diciendo no incomodaría a Mei. –Te quiero… Más que tú obviamente. –Tras decirlo sintió los brazos ajenos rodeándola, en esos brazos el tiempo se detenía y por primera vez en su vida, un abrazo la hacía sentirse protegida, como si no hubiese persona que pudiese lastimarla si esa persona la abrigaba de esa manera, ese abrazo, logró algo que nadie más logró en ella… La hizo sentirse querida.

-Eres muy dulce. –Susurró en su oreja.

-Pero sólo contigo.

-Eso espero. –Dijo sentándose en su lugar nuevamente. –Me daría celos que le hablases de esta manera a otra persona.

-Pff, le hablo así a medio mundo. –Repicó en un tono bastante sarcástico. –Obvio.

-Auch, tú debes odiarme. –Empezó a reír un poco.

-De hecho pienso que te amo. –Comentó por lo bajo, cuando se percató de lo que había dicho miró a Mei bastante asustada, al parecer esta no había escuchado lo que ella había dicho, aunque… No fue del todo una broma.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente y como era de esperarse, sus pieles se buscaron con cierto desenfreno, sin pretender que el tiempo era mucho intentaron controlarse pero…  
Eso no era posible cuando el deseo sobrepasaba a la débil prudencia, los besos sabían a algo más que simple deseo, en medio del vaivén de sus caderas, Yuzu sujetó el rostro de Mei y le miró como si intentase decirle algo importante.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó acariciando las mejillas de la rubia.

-Mei… Yo… Yo te…

Mei se puso algo seria, creía saber lo que estaba por decir. –Tú…

Al notar la reacción que no parecía muy positiva, intentó desviar la atención. –Te extraño mucho cuando no estás.

La pelinegra se sintió un poco decepcionada, a pesar de ello sonrió y se acercó de poco en poco al cuello de Yuzu, pidiéndole que continuara…

Incluso el mareo de la rubia había desaparecido.

Mei llegó con cierto retraso a casa, sin embargo no fue reprendida de ninguna manera…

-Mei… Te han dejado esto en la puerta de la casa. –Le comentó Izusa extendiéndole un sobre.

-Gracias Izu, oye… Preparemos té hoy ¿Te parece?

-¡Me encanta la idea! –Exclamó dejando a Mei a solas.

Se sintió extrañada por el sobre, sólo decía su nombre, lo abrió y era sólo una pequeña nota impresa.

"Te ves patética recibiendo las migajas de amor de Yuzuko, todos sabemos que ella sigue extrañando a Emir… ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que no eres más que su servilleta? Aihara Mei… Aléjate de Yuzuko si no quieres quedar como una completa idiota."

Emir… Emir… ¿Emir? Intentó hacer memoria, Emir era ese ex novio del que Yuzuko le había hablado, al parecer iba en el mismo conservatorio que ella pero en una sección diferente. -¿Ya empezamos con problemas? –Bufó la pelinegra antes de tirarse a la cama, agotada por lo ocurrido en la casa de Yuzu. –Y yo que pensé que esta vez todo sería más tranquilo…

* * *

_**Me llamo Témpano de Hielo, tardo mucho en actualizar.**_

_***Ustedes contestan* Hooolaaa Tempanito de hielo. 7n7**_

_Bueno, ya. Les dejo este capítulo de BI VI, están por entrar varios personajes así que os pido mucha paciencia. D: _

_Tengo varios avances que daaar, hoy. Y uno que otro pequeño aviso, el primero es que por cuestiones personales, quizás tarde más de lo usual en actualizar, hasta tres meses aprox dependiendo de ciertas situaciones… Si es así, les pido que me perdonen… Y que sepan que no, no pienso dejar de escribir mientras tenga vida._

_El otro aviso es que… Estoy por comenzar otra saga llamada "Caminos equivocados", pero no tengo bien claro qué parejas trabajar, las historias NO tendrán finales felices como algunas del Blue Infection, así que… Me veo en la orgullosa necesidad de pediros un favor… ¿Podrían decirme que parejas les gustaría leer? Estoy pensando en un Weiss Schnee X Blake Belladona, e incluir el proyecto inacabado de ellas en la saga, sí, quizás ya leyeron ese único capítulo de Síndrome de Estocolmo, pero si lo meto en esta saga tendrá un final terriblemente trágico; también estoy considerando trabajar negitoro nuevamente… Ustedes díganme y si las parejas se adaptan a las historias, serán tomadas para las tres o cuatro historias de "Caminos Equivocados", de antemano… ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Ahora, les traigo mini avances de los fics que vienen… Aquí pondré uno, y el otro… Estará en el segundo capítulo de "Sashenka". _

_También, hoy comienzo la publicación de "El Último Imperio", "El encanto de un faraón", este fic es de una pareja poco usual… ¡Rias Gremory y Luka Megurine! Está MUY cargado de lemmon altamente explícito y espero sea de vuestro agrado. _

_Gracias por su paciencia con las partes anteriores de Blue Infection, y para los que me comentaron que les gustaría leer las primeras tres partes ehhh, buscadme en FB como Yumura Himesawara... _

_Déjenme un mensaje y ahí les paso el texto. _

_¡Gracias por leerme y no desesperarse! ¡Los amo! ¡Besooos!_

_Y ahora, el avance del capítulo VII. : _

¿Hay un tiempo que defina el amor? ¿Existe un mínimo de segundos que cubrir antes de poder declarar el afecto desmedido a alguien? El enamoramiento era la puerta de entrada, sí, ¿Pero qué tan lejos estaba de ella el cariño? El preámbulo del amor, ¿Qué tan cercano era al codiciado sentimiento?

Mei estaba realmente enfadada, tomó por los hombros a la chica y la levantó del suelo. -¡No te atrevas a volver a expresarte así de ella!

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a golpearme? ¿Aihara? ¿Tú? La perfecta… Anda, demuestra qué clase de bestia eres. –Comentó la castaña en tono burlón, todos tenían sus ojos sobre Mei, no parecía la tranquila, aunque coqueta, chica de siempre. -¡Demuéstranos quién eres, Mei!

-Mei… Suéltala… Tenemos que irnos AHORA. –Dijo Sou halándola por la chaqueta, fue cuando la pelinegra reaccionó. –No vale la pena y tú sabes que esas cosas son mentiras.

La soltó de poco en poco hasta que de nuevo estaba en el suelo. –No quiero que vuelvas a hablar esas pestes de ella o no me va a importar lo que piensen de mí. –Le dijo fríamente, lucía algo intimidante, pero no lo suficiente para callar la boca de la castaña.

-Shht, anda a cuidar a la zorrita.

Fue cuando Mei no pudo contenerse y le soltó una bofetada que la empujó unos centímetros de donde estaba. –Cállate.

Otra burla fue liberada hacia la pelinegra que era calmada por Kirigaya. -¡Te darás de topes cuando te des cuenta que quien tanto proteges…! ¡Es una zorra que se te escurre entre las piernas! ¡Momokino no es más que una ramera de la peor clase! ¡Incluso peor que tú!

Sou tomó la mano de Mei tras darle una mirada despectiva a la mujer que hablaba, según Mei, solamente estupideces. La obligó a salir de ahí, no podía permitir que su amiga hiciese desfiguros por alguien como ella. –Mei… Cálmate.

-¡No! ¡Esa idiota merece que yo…!

-Ya, basta. –Dijo abrazándola. –Himeko no querría verte así… -Comentó para calmarla, aunque siendo sinceras, ella sabía que la chica de coletas no era del todo confiable. –Cálmate… Mañana podrás ver a Yuzu ¿No?

-Sí, pero después pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pueda volver a verla… Irá de vacaciones.

-Aprovecha al máximo el día de mañana… ¿Sí? Ya no pienses en esto…

_**En el próximo capítulo de Blue Infectión VI, "El Balance del Amor y el Erotismo", la distancia se abrirá paso entre sus cuerpos, pero sus corazones estarán cada vez más cerca, y las palabras serán dulces, tan dulces como jamás lo habían sido. **_

_**En el capítulo VII, "El sabor del Invierno recibe lo Nuevo", Mei tendrá que enfrentarse a sus sentimientos, cara a cara, sin posponerlo más; y Yuzu tendrá que enfrentarse a la soledad de las tormentas, a la pesadilla de la lejanía…**_

"_**Y aunque no los vea, sé que tus ojos me miran."**_

_Hasta aquí el avance del capítulo… Y ahora, les presento el avance de una historia que comenzaré a publicar… Esto es, "El tablero roto de ajedrez", que, también es un fanfiction de ¡Citrus!_

_Capítulo I. Más allá del amor_

_La castaña se resistió por un instante a la persona que estaba sobre ella, como simple juego intentó empujarla lejos hasta que sus labios colisionaron nuevamente, la pelinegra jugó con los labios ajenos y luego bajó hasta su cuello, mordiéndolo apenas. _

_-Mei… ¿Siempre eres así? –Preguntó entre suspiros. _

_-No me parece que sea el momento pertinente para hablar. ¿A ti sí? –Comentó deslizando las manos por debajo de la blusa color púrpura de su opuesta en turno. –Si quieres después de esto podemos ir por un café. _

_La castaña rio por un segundo hasta que sintió las frías manos de Aihara acariciando sus senos, los segundos le sobraron a Mei mientras despojaba a Harumi de la blusa, los segundos le sobraron para quitarle el sujetador y los segundos… Le faltaron para el resto de las cosas. _

_Los hombros de la pelinegra fungieron de soporte mientras sus labios acariciaban rítmicamente la feminidad de Harumi, pronto la castaña empezó a gemir con cierta fuerza, llevó una de sus manos a la boca, intentando contener esos sonidos, sus piernas presionaban la cabeza de Mei, su otra mano servía para jalar a Aihara por el cabello, exigiéndole que no dejase de hacerlo._

_Posterior al frenesí de besos, no sólo en los labios de la boca, la castaña miró agotada a la pelinegra. -¿Tienes tiempo en una semana? ¿El viernes?_

_-Depende… ¿Cuándo me ascenderá tu padre? _

_-Tú no quitas el ojo del objetivo. –Soltó una ligera risa. –Le diré que te dé un gran ascenso lo más pronto posible._

_-Nuestro siguiente encuentro será en cuanto yo tenga mi ascenso, cariño. –Levantó el mentón de la castaña y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. –Me voy. _

_-¿Tienes algo qué hacer hoy? –Preguntó extendiéndole a Mei el vestido que había quedado en uno de los rincones de la cama. –Podemos ir a cenar._

_-Hoy voy a salir con Nina. –Se puso el vestido y subió el cierre de uno de los costados. –Pero otro día con gusto acepto._

_-¿Es la hija de tu casero?_

_-Sí. –Rio y luego revolvió el cabello de la castaña. –Mis padres siempre dijeron que debía aprender a ahorrar y eso hago. _

_-Estoy segura que no se referían a esto. –Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, aun desnuda y con esa ligera capa de sudor en todo el cuerpo, el cabello alborotado y la piel ruborizada. –Mei… Ya te dije que no es necesario que hagas eso, no tienes que tratarte a ti misma como una ramera. _

_-Irónico que tú lo digas. –Se puso los tacones y sonrió levemente. –Contigo también soy prácticamente una ramera. _


	8. AVISO

Hola estimados lectores. Como habrán notado, hace mucho no actualizo ninguna de las historias que tengo aquí… Los proyectos que más me ha costado dejar es B.I. V y VI y por supuesto, Gotas de esperanza púrpura.

Para este momento deben estar pensando que… Dejaré de actualizar de modo definitivo.

Cuando me dedicaba a leer ficts, me ponía un tanto triste enterarme de que el escritor iba a dejar sus proyectos, yo me apasionaba con las historias y en verdad las esperaba, suena tonto, pero siempre fue uno de mis sueños que alguien esperase mis historias con la misma emoción.

No sé si ocurra.

Pero escribo esto para decirles que no, no dejaré de escribir. De ningún modo.

Todos los proyectos que son fan fictions –es decir que los personajes son tomados de otros autores. –Los continuaré, pero tras dedicarme a mis historias originales… Espero tener apoyo de alguno de ustedes…

Con esta finalidad me mudé a Wattpad –A muchos no les gusta la web. –Pero… Si pueden perdonarme por dejar tirados los proyectos y desean leer más de mí, o saber dónde subiré las continuaciones de B. Infection y GEP, les diré que pueden buscarme en Wattpad como el usuario StradiTreize.

O Témpano de Hielo, me parece que hay un usuario llamado así, pueden identificarme por las historias que tengo en el perfil: Sashenka, Contando a Cero, Not About Angels.

Esperando de algún modo haber llegado a su corazón, se despide de Fanfiction Témpano de hielo, espero también leerlos en Wattpad aunque sea para decirme que soy una mala escritora por dejar así los trabajos.

¡Besooos!


End file.
